Bonds Between Dragons
by RubySakurai
Summary: Aki was the Black rose witch, a loner. That was until she met a familiar raven haired boy and his dragon. This is my first fic and I suck at summaries! Contains YuseixAki and other couples! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Star meets the Rose

**Chapter 1: The Star Meets The Rose**

**RubySakurai:Hey, guys! this is my first fanfic!**

**Jack: So?**

**RubySakurai: OMG I am so excited. I'm going to have so much fun writing this. I pretty much have everything in my head!**

**Aki: Thats what worries me.**

**RubySakurai: Aw, come on, cut me some slack. What did I ever do to you guys?**

**All: Write this story.**

**RubySakurai: T_T You guys are so mean. *Sigh* Yusei, do the disclaimer please...**

**Yusei: Ruby dosn't own Yugioh 5ds.**

**RubySakurai: Okay, lets get started!**

**Aki's POV**

She was Aki, the Black Rose Witch. Feared by everyone, loved by no one. Except her friend Rose. Aki kept to herself in that old house after being abandoned by her parents as a Didn't care much anymore. As long as she had Rose, she didn't need anyone else.

She hated it when people broke into her only home, so she made sure they regretted it. No one had ever left that place alive, Rose made sure of that.(R:Can anyone guess who Rose is?) But no, instead of caring people away, it made them more curious. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? 'Don't they realize how dangerous I am?' She often thought to herself.

As Aki was deep in thought, she heard the sound of the door opening. 'Hmph, another tresspasser. Won't they ever learn?' She slipped into her cloak, and placed on her mask. It would be quick, once her trap was sprung. Her powers and Rose would do the rest.

Within a few minutes she heard the tresspasser scream.

"GAAAHHHH! What the heck...?" It sounded like a young male. Aki climbed up to get a good lookat the person. She found a young boy, close to her age, dangling from the air with a vine wrapped around his leg. He had messyu raven hair with gold highlights. After struggling and flailing about for about five minutes, He gave up. Then he noticed Aki, and smiled a little.

"Oh...Hi." The boy said blushing little."Sorry, but could you help me get down from here?"

Underneath her mask, Aki Chuckled. "Why should I let you down?"

"Um, because if the Black Rose Witch comes, she might kill us. Is that a good enough reason?" He said, sounding a little annoyed.

Aki was suprised that he hadn't realized it by now. "Oh, really?"  
"Um..." He look at her for a moment, and Aki notied his eyes. They were a gorgeous cobalt blue.

"Whats up with the mask?"

Aki snapped out of her trance."What?"

"I said, whats up with the mask? You trying to scare someone?" He said slyly.

Aki was really annoyed now. This boy was either really dense or...

"Don't you get it?" Aki groaned.

"Huh? Get what?"

She sighed, and tore off her mask. "I'm the Black Rose Witch, you fool!"

The boy's jaw dropped. He stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. This suprised Aki.

"Whats so funny?" She growled.

"Its...just that..." The boy stopped laughing."You look nothing like a witch. Do you really think I'd fall for that one?"

Aki was angry. How dare he mock her!

"Oh. I see. Mock me will you?" She said, as her rage builded. "We'll see if you'll be laughing when Rose is finished with you."

The boy looked at her. "Rose?"

The building began to shake. A loud roar was heard, and then the sound of something very large heading in their direction. Then from the darkness came to bright orbs of red light.

AKi smiled.

Suddenly, a head came out of the darkness. A Dragon's head. The Dragon had burgandy scales, much like the girls hair, shaped like petals. Its wings were much like petals themselves, covered in hard scales.

'You called, Aki-sama?' Rose growled.

"Yes, Rose. I'm afraid we have another tresspasser." the girl said, still smiling.

'Oh?'

"If you'd like, you can eat him." Aki said, turning.

"WHAT?" The boy cried in horror.

'With pleasure.'

"W-wait a minute!"

Aki turned back to him. "Those who tresspass in my domain must die. You must have known that."

The boy stared at her, then sighed.

"Sorry, but..." He said, chuckling. "I'm afraid I have no interest in getting eaten by a dragon."

Aki looked suprised. "And how do you plan to escape?"

"You know..." The boy grinned."You're not the only one with a dragon."

CRASH.

As the smoke cleared, a silver-white dragon sat on the debris, growling meanacingly. Aki took a step back. She was not expecting this.

Then a familiar figure rose nearby the dragon, and Aki recognized him right away.

"Rose..." The boy said, still grinning. "Meet STARDUST."

**RubySakurai: One chapter down!**

**Jack: That was boring.**

**Aki: Probably because you weren't in it.**

**Jack: Why, you...**

**RubySakurai: Come on guys, no fighting!**

**Crow: When will I be in here?**

**RubySakurai: In a chapter or two...along with everyone else.**

**Yusei: Why isn't my name mentioned yet?**

**RubySakurai: Cause this chapter is from Aki's POV. Anyway, Ruka! Review request!**

**Ruka: Please give Ruby nice reviews. Flaming her will result in fatal injury.**

**RubySakurai: So please, no flames! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Clash

**Chapter 2: Dragon Clash**

**Ruby: *Groans***

**Aki: Whats wrong?**

**Ruby: I want to go see the Yugioh Movie on saturday, but I don't know if I can cause the closest theater where their showing it is almost 2 hours away...**

**Jack: Probably because you suck.**

**Ruby: T_T**

**Yusei: Jack, be nice.**

**Ruby: Thanks, Yusei, you're such a peach :'D By the way this chapter should much longer than the last one. Rua! Disclaimer please!**

**Rua: Ruby doesn't own 5ds. The story is hers though.**

Yusei's POV

Yusei sighed. This day was just getting worse by the minute. First, he was sent to investigate the disappearances occuring at this place, only to bump into the Black Rose Witch herself! Not only that, but she had her own dragon to boot!

'Funny, she doesn't look like a witch...' He thought to himself. He took a good look at the girl, or "Aki", as the Dragon "Rose" had called her. She had short burgandy hair with very long bangs. The bangs seemed to be held together by a silver hairclip. She had beautiful brown eyes.

'Yusei-sama. Your orders?'

He looked up at Stardust."Oh yeah, right..." Yusei turned back to Aki and "Rose". "I'm sorry about this, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to fight you."

Aki looked suprised.

"Lets go Stardust!"

Stardust let out a roar. He flew toward Rose and they began to fight.

'Aki run! I'll take care of this!' Cried Rose, struggling against Stardust.

Aki started running away. Yusei followed close behind.

"wait!" He cried, but she continued to run away from him.

He almost lost sight of her, but before he did, he saw her duck into a nearby room. Yusei entered, but at first didn't see her. He noticed the room. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and some dusty old tables. 'It must have been some kind of ballroom,' he thought. Then he notice the girl, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey..."

"Leave me alone..." She said angrily. Her eyes were full of hatred. Surprised, Yusei stepped back.

"Look... I don't want to hurt you." Said Yusei, trying to calm her down."I'm just here to..."

"Like I'd ever listen to you!" Aki yelled. Tears came to her eyes.

"Don't yell..." He said, noticing the chandelier beginning to shake. It looked like it could fall at any moment...

Aki took several steps foward. "Your dragon probably killed Rose! She's my only friend! Why couldn't you have left us alone?"

Yusei cringed. She was standing directly under the shaking chandelier...

"Look, Stardust won't kill her." He said, calmly. "Besides, I want to help you."

She looked surprised. Then she shook her head.

"NO! You're lying!" She cried. "No one can help me!"

Yusei heard something snap...

"LOOK OUT!"

It took only a few seconds. He didn't even think. Yusei ran up and shoved them both out of the way. He heard the sound of shattering glass as they hit the floor. Yusei looked at the girl, who had her eyes closed was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked. Aki opened her eyes, and looked straight into his.

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me?" She said, teary-eyed.

Yusei smiled a bit. "Does one have to have a reason?"

He noticed that she was blushing. He helped up to her feet.

"Come on." He said, to which her head flew up. "Lets get you out of this place."

Aki looked at him questioningly. "What about Rose...?"

"Bring her with you." Yusei said, taking her hand. "Stardust probably has her outside by now..."

As if right on cue, they heard a loud crashing noise. Dust and debris flew everywhere and when it cleared the two dragons were still fighting. Stardust had Rose pinned to the ground, while she retaliated by hitted Stardust with her vine like tail.

'Get off of me!'

'Stop hitting me then!'

'Never!'

'Then I'll stay where I am.'

'Why, you...!'

"HEY!" Cried Yusei. The two dragons stopped and looked at Yusei.

'Yes, Yusei-sama?' Stardust said calmly.

'What do you want, worm?' Rose growled. She clearly didn't like him.

'Don't speak to Yusei-sama that way!'

'I'll speak to him however I want to, fool!'

"Rose! Thats enough!"

She turned to Aki, seeming surprised. 'But Aki-sama...'

"He says he wants to help us." Aki sad calmly."I don't completely trust him, but...I'll give a chance."

Rose looked at her questioningly. Stardust qUickly got off of her. 'Fine...' She said, clearly not happy.

Yusei and Aki gave sighs of relief.

"Now thats cleared up..." said Yusei, crossing his arms. He then turned to Aki. Now was the moment of truth..."Aki."

She turned to him. "Yeah...?"

"Will you and Rose come with us?" Yusei asked, stretching out his hand.

"Where?" She asked, seeming curious.

"To the Guild of Dragon Masters."

She looked at him, bewildered.

"The what?"

Yusei put his palm to his face. How long had she been in this place anyway?

"The Guild of Dragon Masters. Where people like you and me, with dragons, work together to protect the country." He said, trying to be patient with her. "Have you heard of it?"

"No."

Yusei sighed. This could take a while.

"Well, thats okay, I'll fill you in on the way there..."

'Now wait just a minute!'

Rose moved in front of him, blocking his way.

'Aki-sama didn't give you her permission.' She growled.

Yusei turned back to Aki. "Alright. If you'd rather stay here..." he said, letting her go.

"I want to go."

Yusei looked at her. This couldn't be that easy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rose was about to protest, but Aki stopped her.

"Its okay, Rose. You'll be coming with me." She said calmly. "And if anyone does anything to hurt me, then you have my permisson to devour them."

Rose was quiet for a moment, letting all sink in.

'Fine' she huffed.

Yusei smiled.

"Lets get going, shall we?"

**Ruby: That came out better than I thought it would.**

**Jack: Boring! When am I in this?**

**Ruby: You'll be in the next chapter along with everyone else.**

**Crow: Yes! Finally!**

**Aki: I seem a bit out of character...**

**Yusei: So do I...**

**Ruby: Yeah, yeah I know...Its more fun that way :P The names of everyone's dragon will be in the next chapter, along with their nicknames! Review Request, please, Jack!**

**Jack: Hmph. Please Review. Flaming will result in fatal injury...*Cracks knuckles* from me.**

**Ruby: I'll have chapter 3 up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of the Dragon Masters

**Chapter 3: Meeting of the Dragon Masters**

**Ruby: Yay, I got some reviews!**

**Rua: Only four...**

**Ruby: But four is better than none! I am loved ^^**

**Jack: Just hurry up and get to the part when I come in.**

**Yusei: Be patient, Jack...**

**Ruby: Yes, please! Oh, yeah, my OC shows up in this chapter! And heres the list of dragons, their masters and their nicknames!**

**Yusei- Stardust Dragon(Stardust)**

**Aki- Black Rose Dragon(Rose)**

**Crow- Black Feather Dragon(Tengu)**

**Jack- Red Daemon Dragon(Daemon)**

**Rua- Life Stream Dragon(Ricky) **

**Ruka- Ancient Fairy Dragon(Aria) **

**Ruby(my OC :P)- Hyozanryu(Hikari) **

**Kiryu- Hundred Eyes Dragon(Yami)**

**Aki: Some of those names are horrible.**

**Ruby: Sorry! Its hard to come up with good names...Someone do the disclaimer please! I've got to get to work on this chapter! Its gonna be pretty long!**

**Yusei: Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She does own this story and her OC.**

**Aki's POV**

Aki didn't know why she trusted this boy. Yusei, his name was. Maybe it was just something about him that made her feel safe, or was it something else...?

She followed him quietly, with Rose close behind her. Once outside, Yusei stopped and turned to her.

"I not sure if I should be asking this, but..." He said, looking into her eyes. "But does Rose know how to fly?"

Aki thought for a moment. Then before she could say a word...

'Of course I can fly, fool! I have wings don't I?' Rose growled angrily, sounding offended.

"I was just wondering since you've been stuck in that place, with hardly any room to practice." Yusei said. "Sorry if I offended you."

Rose seemed a bit surprised. She then turned

'Hmph, well you at least should think before you ask questions like that, human.' She huffed.

"Well then, since thats cleared up..." Yusei said, putting his hands together. "I think this calls for a proper introduction. My name is Fudo Yusei. Member of the Guild of Dragon Masters, Leader of the Fourth Division." He said, bowing.

Aki couldn't help but blush a little. He said it almost too proudly...

"And you?" He said, coming out of his bow.

"M-my name is Izayoi Aki." She said nevously.

Yusei smiled. "Well, Izayoi Aki... I'd like to personally escort you to the Guild of Dragon Masters, in hoping, that you join us."

"I'm not sure."

Yusei, still smiling, looked into her eyes again. "Well at least come with me, and you can decide for yourself. I'm not going to force you."

'Crap.' Aki thought. 'He's really convincing.'

"Okay, I'll go, but if I don't like it there, Rose and I will return." SHe said, almost feeling regretful.

"As you wish..." Yusei said, turning toward Stardust. He climbed onto his back very easily. Aki watched very amazed.

"So are going, are are going to just stand there gawking at me?" Yusei teased.

She went over to Rose, then tried climbing up her back. She failed miserably, and fell backwards onto the ground.

"OW!" She cried in pain. Aki noticed Yusei trying to conceal a laugh. She felt embarassed, so she tried again.

And again.

And again.

Still no luck.

'Need help?' Said Rose.

"Oh, now you offer to help?" Aki said, frustrated. Rose then used her vine-like tail to pick Aki up, and placed her on her back.

Aki noticed Yusei rolling his eyes."Alright, now that you've finally got on...Lets get going."

Stardust spead his wings and, took flight. Rose followed suit. Aki was amazed at how Rose could could fly so well.

"Rose..."

'Yes, Aki-sama?'

"When did you learn how to fly?"

'Oh... When you were sleeping on some nights I'd go outside and fly a little.'Rose said. 'Its nice gets some fresh air once in a while.'

"Oh..." Aki said, feeling guilty. All those years they had been there and Rose didn't go out that often..."I'm sorry."

'For what?'

"For keeping you inside that place for so long... I should have let you out more."

'Its not a problem, Aki-sama. I wanted to protect you.' Rose said quietly. 'Theres no need for you to apologize.'

"Hey, whats the problem?" She heard Yusei yell. Aki looked up to see him and Stardust flying next to them.

"Nothing, me and Rose were just talking."

Yusei raised an eyebrow."Okay, we're almost there, so don't fall behind."

Stardust beat his wings, and then sped up. Rose followed behind him.

Aki noticed how beautiful the sky was. She had never been up here... It felt so amazing...

'I wonder if this what Yusei does everyday...' She thought. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Aki!" It was Yusei.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Get ready to land. We're here!"

Aki looked down. There was a large building, and in front of it she noticed two statues of Dragons. Rose began to fly lower.

"Wait, You need to land away from the building!" Yusei cried, pointing to an open area. Rose turned in that direction and went into land...

Then she crashed into the ground. Aki flew off her back, planting her face into the ground. She got up, and ran over to Rose.

"Rose, what happened?"

Rose raised her head, showing a pained expression.'I always had trouble with landing...' She grunted, trying to get up. Aki noticed Yusei an Stardust land nearby.

'Heh, you know how to fly, but your landing ability is terrible.' Stardust chuckled.

'Shut up.' Rose growled.

'Make me.'

"Now Stardust..." Yusei said, giving him an annoyed look. "You know better."

'I can't help it.' Stardust growled.'She has no respect towards you.'

"I know, but we don't need you giving her more reasons to not be less respectful."

Stardust groaned.'Whatever, Yusei-sama.'

Yusei sighed. "Come on Aki. Lets get you inside..."

"What about Rose?"

"Don't worry, Stardust will take her to the Dragon's Realm...Right?" He said, glaring at Stardust.

'Do I have to?'

"Yes."

'Alright. Fine. Come with me, Rose.'

Rose seemed hesitant.

Yusei looked at her. "Its alright. Stardust won't do anything rash. Unless he wants to go without his favorite food for a month."

"Go ahead Rose, I'll be me." Said Aki, reassuringly.

'Alright Aki-sama, but if you need me...'

"I know."

'Good.'Rose went over to Stardust.'Lead the way Starry.'

Stardust cringed.'Don't call me that!'

'I'll call you whatever I want.'

As he led Rose away, they began arguing. Yusei and Aki looked at each other and laughed.

"Is he always like that?" Aki asked, snickering.

Yusei smiled."Only with the newbies." Then he grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets go already."

They made it to the front gate, where the two dragon statues stood.

"Whats the password?" Said a deep voice. Aki looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Luminos Draconis." Yusei said.(R:My Latin sucks...)

"Correct. You may pass."

The Gates opened, and they walked through. They came to the door, where Yusei stopped her.

"Stay here."

Yusei went up to the door, then knocked the door five times, each knock sounding different than the other. The door creaked open.

Yusei grabbed her hand."Come on, before the door closes."

Aki followed him inside. She took good look around. The hall was huge! The floor and walls were made of white marble, and large banners hung on them, displaying a crimson symbol of a dragon.(R:Anyone care to guess which?)

"Its amazing." She said, impressed.

"Well, you haven't seen nothing yet." Yusei chuckled. "I'll take you to my divison's main hall."

As they walked thought the building, and Aki took a little time to look at everything. There were several rooms, she noticed as she walked past them, and wondered what was in them. Each one had a different symbol.

"Come on, there's no time to look at everything." Yusei said, a bit annoyed. Aki followed, feeling disappointed.

They soon came to a door, with a white symbol. Yusei sighed for a moment.

"Aki."

Aki looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I just want to warn you."He said, putting his hands together as he did before."My friends in my division might seem a bit...odd."

Aki raised in eyebrow."What do you mean?"

Yusei sighed again."I guess you'll have to find that out yourself."He then put his hand on the knob."If I were you, I'd probably stay behind behind me."

"Why?"

As soon as he opened the door, Yusei was tackled to the ground by three people; two small sea green haired twins, a girl with pigtails and a boy with a ponytail, and a girl about her age, with short, bright red hair.

"YUSEI!" They all cried. Aki stared in surprise.

'Odd indeed...' She thought.

"We were so worried about you!" said the boy, hugging him.

"What took you so long?" the twin girl asked.

"Well, I got into a bit of trouble..." Yusei groaned, struggling under all the weight."But I brought back a new member!"

"Who?" cried the redheaded girl.

"Well, first, could you guys get off of me? I can't breathe." Yusei gasped. They got off, blushing. Yusei got up and brushed himself off.

Aki let out a small laugh. Yusei gave her a look.

"Guys, this is Izayoi Aki." He said, pushing her over to them. They looked at her curiously.

"N-nice to meet you." Aki muttered nervously. She was never really good with people.

"My names Rua." Said the twin boy, grinning.

"And I'm Ruka." Said the twin girl, blushing a bit.

The redheaded girl looked at her, grinning."New girl huh? I'm Sakurai Ruby." She put her hand on Aki's shoulder."Its nice to have another girl in the group."

Aki smiled. They all seemed very friendly.

"Want to meet everyone else?" Yusei grinned.

"Theres others?"

"Of course."

Aki followed them inside. The inside was not as big as the hall, but still pretty large. They came to a table, where Aki saw several boys sitting.

"Hey guys!" Rua cried."Yusei's back!"

They all turned towards them.

"Finally!" said a tall man with short, spiky blonde hair and two thin braids on each side.

"What took you so long?" said a spiky redhead.

"I got a bit caught up..." He said, biting his lip."But I brought back a new member."

"Really?" a man with silver hair asked, doubtfully.

"Guys, meet Izayoi Aki." Yusei said, bringing her to the front. The guys stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

Aki felt angry. What was so funny?

"Really guys, cut it out..." Yusei sighed."She's a lot stronger than you think."

"We believe that Yusei..." said the redhead, still chuckling."We're just laughing at thought of HOW she held you up..."

Aki noticed Yusei's face go from its normal color to a very bright red.

"W-w-what?"

"You know what he means Yusei..."said the blonde.

"NO! Its not what you think!"

"Sure, Yusei..." the redhead grinned.

Yusei sighed."Aki, these guys are the rest of the division. The redheaded bigmouth is Crow Hogan."

"Hey!"

"The blonde ham over there is Jack Atlas."

Jack growled angrily.

"And the silver haired jerk is Kyousuke Kiryu."

"I am not a jerk!"

Aki laughed a bit. They liked to dish it out, but they couldn't take it...

"Well, since you've met everyone..." Said Ruby suddenly, grabbing Aki's arm. "I'll take you to where you'll be staying! Come on Ruka!"

The green haired girl followed them. Aki followed Ruby to a somewhat large room.

"This is the girls quarters!" Ruby said, grinning."Only girls are allowed here, cause the guys are perverts."

"Except Yusei." Said Ruka.

"Yeah, Yusei unlike those other guys is a great person." Ruby sighed."He's so nice!"

"I know." Said Aki.

Ruby sighed again. "This is so great! Now it won't be just me and Ruka." She said excitedly. "It'll be like the three musketeers, female style!"

Aki smiled. 'This was going to get interesting...' She thought.

She wouldn't know how right she was.

**Ruby: Okay, that was longer than I thought it would be...**

**Ruka: Longest so far.**

**Ruby: Yep. Next chapter will be from Rose's perspective as she meets the other dragons.**

**Jack: Why do I have a few lines?**

**Aki: Be happy you're even in the chapter.**

**Yusei: Ouch.**

**Ruby: Oooh! Burn! If I'm lucky I'll finish chapter four today! Crow, could you do the review request?**

**Crow: Sure thing. Please review. Flamers will be severely injured by Jack.**

**Jack: You better give me more lines!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon's Meeting

**Chapter 4: Dragon's Meeting**

**Ruby: This chapter will be fun to write.**

**Yusei: I'll say.**

**Ruby: The dragons finally meet each other! I love it!**

**Crow: Calm down, or you'll get too tired to write.**

**Ruka: I can't wait to see ancient fairy dragon...**

**Aki: I hope their personalities are better than the names you gave them.**

**Jack: Especially MY dragon's.**

**Ruby: Get a grip Jack, I'll keep it in mind. Now on to the chapter! Jack, if you'd be'd so kind?**

**Jack: Fine. Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She owns this story and her OC of course.**

**Rose's POV**

Rose followed Stardust through a small forest. They had since stopped arguing, since they both got tired of it.

'Why on earth am I following him?' Rose thought to herself, fuming. 'He annoys me to no end.'

'Come on Rosy, don't fall behind.' She heard him say.

'Shut up, Starry.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Then don't call me "Rosy".'

She heard Stardust groan a bit, then he perked his head up as they made to a clearing.

'We're here.' Stardust growled.

Rose took a look around. It was beautiful. And huge! There was a large pool of water supplied by a waterfall, along with different terrains to suit each dragons need.

'Wow.'

'Yeah, yeah. Just don't get too attached...' Stardust muttered.

'Why?' She asked curiously.

'You won't always being staying here anyway.' He growled.'Missions always take us away from here a lot, so try to get comfortable while you can.'

'Missions? What kind of missions?'

'Oh, you'll find out later...'

'Stardust! You're finally back!'

A large, slender, turquoise dragon with fairy-like wings flew towards him. She had a beautiful crown-like jewel on her forehead. She turned to Rose.

'And is this your mate?' the dragon said, shyly.

Stardust looked taken aback.'No, she just came here with her master to join us.'

The dragon nodded, seeming embarassed.'R-right...Nice to meet you...?'

'Rose. Call me Rose.'

'Right...Rose. Nice to meet you, Rose. My name is Aria.'

'Nice to meet you Aria.'

They were about to start a conversation when a black dragon, with feather-like wings came barreling into Stardust.

'Watch where you're going fool!' Cried Stardust painfully.

'But its Daemons fault!' Said the dragon, panting.'He's too rough!'

'Probably because you're so weak.' a voice growled. Rose turned to see another black dragon, with black and red armor-like scales. It spread its slightly large red and black wings.

'No I'm not!' cried the dragon.'You turn everything into a competition!'

'Its fun.' The other dragon sneered. He noticed Rose.'And you are...?'

'Rose.'

'Pitiful.' Said the dragon. 'You're as pitiful as your name.'

Rose growled.'And who are you to call me pitiful?'

'Daemon.'He said, almost too proudly.'Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than hang around with you losers.' He flew away, laughing to himself.

'Don't mind him.' said Aria.'He's always been a jerk.'

'Yeah.' Said the other black dragon.'He's like that with everyone; My name's Tengu, by the way. Nice to meet you...Rose, right?'

'Yeah, thanks.' She said softly.

'Has anyone seen Ricky?' asked Aria.

Within a few seconds, a gold colored dragon went flying into a tree. Its wings looked insect-like; four of them. There was a large dagger like weapon on its left arm.

'Ow...' The dragon groaned.

'You've got to be more careful Ricky!' Stardust cried. 'Especially when you're on the ground.'

'I wasn't flying, Daemon threw me again...' Ricky said, somewhat annoyed.'Hey, who's your friend?'

'This is Rose, shes a new recruit.'

'Oh.' Ricky said, rubbing his head.'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too, Ricky.' Rose said happily. It was nice to meet dragons other than herself.

'Anyone see Hikari?' Stardust growled. 'She usually is around...' Suddenly, a white blur went by Rose and hit Stardust, throwing him backwards into a tree.

'Gotcha!' said a dragon with diamond like scales. She had a gold horn on her forhead and two other horns coming out the back of it.

'Geez, Hikari, what was that for?'

'I just felt like it!' She said, giggling.

The other dragons rolled their eyes.

'Ow...' Stardust groaned.'why am I always the one who gets pummeled?'

'Maybe cause you're an easy target...' Hikari snickered.

'Oh, shut up, Hikari.' He said, rubbing his head painfully.

Hikari turned to Rose.'Hi! You must be new! I'm Hikari.'

'I'm Rose.'

'Wow! That's a pretty name!' Hikari said excitedly.

'Thanks. By the way Starry...' Rose said, turning around to face Stardust.

'I told you not to call me that...what is it?'

'Is there any other dragons I should know about? You know, before another drops in on us...'

'Oh.' He blinked.'Yami.'

'Who?'

'Yami. I would stay away from him if I were you; he's a bit weird...'

'How so?'

'Well, Yami is...'

'Somebody mention me?'

They all turned. Rose saw a dark violet dragon...with a lot of eyes. Everywhere except his HEAD.

'I take you're Yami?' Rose said, a bit horrified.

'Yep.' He said non-chalantly.'And I'm not THAT weird.'

'Uh...sure.'Rose muttered.'My names Rose.'

'Nice to meet you.' Yami said, bowing.'I may look odd to you, but I'm not that odd, trust me.'

'Right...' She mumbled. He was very odd indeed.

'Well, since you've met everyone, I'll be on my way.'said Stardust, trotting off.'I'm very tired, and I'll be resting if anyone needs me.' He disappeared into a nearby cave.

'Well, Rose, why don't we talk for a while?' Said Hikari calmly.'You know, to get to know each other!'

'I'd like that.' Rose answered. It would be nice to learn more about them...

'Great!' Hikari chanted. She sat down, while the other dragons followed suit.

As they were talking, Rose could help but feel a bit out of place. She was so...different, but then again, all of them were. It felt good to be with others. Although...

'I wonder how Aki-sama's doing...' Rose thought to herself.'I hope she's okay.'

**Ruby: Yay, that was fun!**

**Jack: Why is my dragon such a jerk?**

**Aki: Cause they take after their master, of course.**

***Jack and Aki start fighting***

**Yusei: Why do you guys always try to outdo each other?**

**Ruby: Leave them be, Yusei. Its not worth it.**

**Ruka: Good idea.**

**Ruby: Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow, I don't usually use the computer on Sundays... So the next update will probably be on Monday. In the next chapter, we get Yuseis POV! Rua, could you do the review request please?**

**Rua: Sure! Ruby likes nice reviews; Thanks to those who did. However, if you flame her you will be injured by Jack.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Spring Mayhem

**Chapter 5: Hot Spring Mayhem**

**Ruby: I got more reviews!**

**Jack: So what?**

**Ruby: It means I have fans! X3 Thanks for the reviews! It makes me even more determined to work on this story.**

**Aki: Every little bit helps, huh?**

**Jack: Unlike in your case...**

**Aki: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Ruby: Oh, boy. Yusei, do the disclaimer before these two start fighting again!**

**Yusei: Gotcha. Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She owns only this story and her OC.**

**Ruby: Oh, I almost forgot! I decided to alternate between Aki and Yusei's POV this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind...**

**Yusei's POV**

Beads of sweat poured down his face. Training was tedious, but it kept him in shape.

Yusei picked up his sword again. He swung it swiftly in several directions, trying to gain momentum. He then charged towards his targets, several large trees, slicing them perfectly in half. As he heard them fall, several voices cried out.

"Geez, Yusei, could you be any more ruthless?" said an annoyed Crow."You almost crushed me!"

"Sorry..." Yusei said, a bit flustered. He tended to take his training sessions more seriously than everyone else, unfortunetly making it dangerous.

"Its not your fault, Yusei." Sighed Jack. "Its just that Crow doesn't know how to move fast enough."

"You take that back!" Crow cried angrily.

"Make me."

They stood there, glaring at each other. Yusei sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll hit the showers." Yusei said, wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

"But Yusei, we were supposed to go to the hot springs after practice." Said Kiryu, leaning on a nearby tree.

Yusei groaned. He had forgotten about that...

"Fine, lets go." Yusei muttered. As they walked together, Crow was rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Cool! The girls are supposed to be there..." Crow said, almost too excitedly.

"Seriously, Crow?" Yusei said, rolling his eyes. "Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"As long as they don't catch us..."

**Aki's POV**

Aki had been invited with the girls to the hot springs. She had never been in one before, so she was a bit excited. The girls had told her there would be two more friends coming with them, so this made it sound more appealing.

As she and the girls were getting their things, she heard a knock on the door. Ruby ran to answer it.

"SC?"

"RR!" said two other female voices outside the door.

Ruby opened the door, and two people walked in; A girl with long black hair and swirly glasses and a tall, beautiful girl with long, blonde hair.

"Aki, meet Carly and Sherry!" Said Ruby, embracing the two in a friendly hug.

"I'm Carly." The girl in the glasses said, adjusting them.

"And I am Sherry." Said the blonde in an apparent French accent.

"N-nice to meet you..." Aki muttered nervously.

"Shall we get going?" Said Sherry, twirling a piece of her hair around one of her fingers.

"One sec..." said Ruby, reaching into a box. She pulled out something resembling a small hammer.

"What's that for?" Aki asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll find out later..." Ruby grinned evily, placing it inside her bag. "Lets get going, shall we?"

Aki followed the girls out, holding on to her bag nervously. 'I hope I don't mess up... they're really nice people.'

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei sat down on a nearby rock, rubbing his temples. Not only did he feel annoyed at the fact Crow and Kiryu came only to take a peek at the girls bathing, but he couldn't stop thinking about Aki.

He had never felt so interested in anyone before. But she was different, not physically, but personally. The way she opened up to him and the girls was almost instantanous, yet she still seemed to show some signs of nervousness around them.

Yusei knew he had to try and talk her again privately, so he could learn more about her. To get to know her better...

"Hey Yus."

Yusei looked up to see Crow. "Yeah?"

"Thinking about her, huh?" He said with a grin.

"No, not at all." Yusei muttered, feeling his face turn red.

"Sure, buddy." Crow laughed, rolling his eyes.

Yusei pushed him off the rock, and he fell into the water.

"Hey!" Crow cried, spitting out water.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, like Jack?" Yusei said, staring down at the soaked Crow.

"No need for that." Crow said, grinning. "I have something else in mind..." He waded over to Kiryu, and they went up to the wall that separated the boy's side from the girl's.

Yusei shook his head. 'They never learn...'

"Looks like they're at it again..."

Yusei turned to see Jack, Rua, and a familiar blue haired man.

"Hey Bruno!" Yusei said, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I came to check on you guys." Bruno grinned. "And Of course, Sherry."

"Sherry? Uh, oh..." Yusei's eyes grew wide. He was about to warn Crow when Jack interrupted him.

"Let him get whats coming to him." Jack said, grinning evily.

"This should be hilarious..." Rua snicked.

**Aki's POV**

Aki was surprised at how big the springs were. They could have probably fit a lot of people, at least, from her persepective. She removed her robe and grabbed her towel, hurrying to join the girls.

"Its great, isn't it?" Ruby cried to her."You're lucky to have came on the only day of the week we're allowed to use it!" She dove into the water, laughing as she came up.

"Yeah." Aki said, smiling. She jumped into the water, splashing several of the girls.

"Now thats the spirit!" Ruby cheered as Aki surfaced the water. Then Sherry, Ruka and Carly(without her glasses), followed suit.

They waded over over to the middle, where Ruby took out the small hammer she had before. "Now, Aki you were asking what this little guy was for." She said, giggling a bit. "This is what I use to throw at any of the guys who decide to peek over that wall." She pointed to the partitioning wall.

Aki's eye grew big. "They do that?"

"Yeah. But its usually Crow or Kiryu." Sherry said, smiling. "Though I'd tend to take...a different approach."

"Whats that?" Aki said curiously.

"It usually involves a really big rock..." Ruby said, cackling.

"Or several other objects..." Ruka muttered.

Aki couldn't help but laugh. They were so weird.

"You'll get a demonstration... probably in a few minutes." Carly said, a bit nervous."You'd probably want to move over there with me and Ruka." She pointed to the left. "It could get ugly."

Ruka grabbed Aki's hand. They moved over to the safe area, and Aki noticed a tuft of orange hair poking over the wall...

"Ready Sherry?"

"Of course."

As soon as Crow's head peeked over, Sherry picked up something and threw it with deadly accuracy. It hit Crow in the head, and he fell backwards over the wall, and into the water. They soon heard shrieks of laughter coming from the other side.

Ruby suddenly put her hand up, and the hammer from before landed in her hand. She gave Sherry a high five.

"We are so GOOD." She said, laughing.

"Yet so BAD." grinned Sherry.

"Wow, how'd she do that?" Aki said in amazement.

"Sherry's a mercenary." Carly smiled. "She gets lots of practice."

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei couldn't help but laugh. Watching Crow getting knocked senseless by Sherry was just hilarious. The other guys couldn't stop talking about it, even after they left the springs.

"Geez Crow, that's a pretty nice bump you've got there..." Bruno snickered.

The place where he had been hit had a large bump forming on it. Crow growled at them.

"Shut up already." Crow muttered, putting a pack of ice to his head.

Yusei saw the girls come in, fully dressed in their night gowns. Apparently Aki had borrowed one of Ruby's, and it looked really good on her.

"So, Crow, how's your head feeling?" Ruby said, grinning misceviously.

"Quit rubbing it in." Crow groaned. "Its painful enough..."

Yusei noticed Aki staring at him. He waved, apparently causing her to blush. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Yusei." She said, still blushing.

"Hey, Aki." He responded, smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure..."

Yusei took her to another room, and shut the door, making sure they were alone. He sat down in anearby chair, as Aki did the same

"How do you like it here so far?" He asked, hoping she wasn't too overwhelmed.

She bit her lip. "It's really nice here."

"That's good."

"I really like it here, Yusei. But I've only been here one day, and I don't know everything about this place." Aki said, looking down at the floor. "So I wanted to ask you something, Yusei..."

"What is it, Aki?"

"Well... could you show me around tomorrow?" She asked, looking quite nervous.

Yusei couldn't help but smile."Sure thing. I'll have to take you to see the Guild Leader first though..."

"Oh. Who's that?"

"You'll find out." He said, almost too quickly. He couldn't tell her, as he'd be breaking the rules."I'll also take you to see how Rose is doing, if you'd like that too."

Aki's head flew up. "Of course!"

"Good. Then you'll probably see everyone elses dragons as well." Yusei said, nodding."You should probably go to bed. We've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow..."

Yusei sighed. He was hoping to talk to her now, but tomorrow he'd probably have plenty of time. He stood up, going over to the door and opening it.

"Good night Aki." He said turning to her. Yusei saw her walking over to him, so he stopped for a moment. When she approached, Aki embraced him in a hug. Yusei was a bit surprised.

"Good night, Yusei." She said, letting him go. "And thank you." Aki walked past him, and out the door.

She left him in a state of shock.

**Ruby: Not so sure about this chapter...**

**Jack: What do you mean? Crow getting hit in the head was hilarious!**

**Crow: *groans***

**Aki: Sherry seemed so OOC.**

**Ruby: Like she doesn't beat up people? Did you see what she did to Bruno in episode 93?**

**Bruno: It still hurts remebering it.**

**Aki: Oh, yeah...I forgot about that.**

**Ruby: Next Chapter, we meet the Guild leader! Can you guess who he is? Whoever gets it right gets cookies! xD Plus more YuseixAkiness! Time for the review request!**

**Bruno: I guess I'll do it. Ruby likes nice reviews(some ideas would be good too!) Flamers will be *shudders* taken care of personally by Jack.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Chaotic Morning

**Chapter 6: A Chaotic Morning and an Interesting Meeting**

**Ruby: *looks at reviews* ooh, there's an idea...**

**Jack: What?**

**Ruby: About giving Carly a Dragon. I was thinking about that, but I had a little trouble picking a dragon for her. But, since it was mentioned, I know it will appropriate. Plus the idea of Jack and Carly working side by side is thrilling! :D**

**Carly: So I get a bigger part in this story? Awsome!**

**Ruby: Yep, it might take a chapter or two, maybe more, but it'll happen! X3**

**Jack: Huh. Interesting.**

**Ruby: Now we find out who the leader of the guild is! But not without starting this chapter with a little hilarity! Disclaimer please!**

**Crow: I guess I'll do it. Ruby doesn't own 5d's. She only owns this story and her OC.**

**Aki's POV**

Aki couldn't sleep. She thought about when she gave Yusei a hug.

'I feel so embarassed.' Aki thought. 'I hope I didn't give him the wrong message...I guess I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.'

She turned over, finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

Aki woke up to the sound of people running and screaming. She sat up and looked around, seeing that everyone had already gotten up. She heard another scream.

The door suddenly opened, and Ruby, along with Ruka, jumped inside the room and shut the door. They looked like they had been running from something.

"Something happen?" Aki asked.

Ruby looked at her, drops of sweat coming down her forehead. "All I'm going to to say is that you shouldn't go out there. It not safe." She shook her head.

"Why?" Aki said, curious.

Suddenly they heard a loud booming voice coming from outside the door:

"WHERE IS MY COFFEE? I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"Calm down, Jack!" she heard Crow say. "Carly should be here with it at any minute now..."

"I WANT IT NOW!" Aki heard a crashing noise.

She went towards the door.

"I would go out there if I were you..." Ruka whimpered, hugging Ruby tightly.

"He just hasn't had his coffee, so it can't be all that bad..." Aki opened the door and looked outside. It seemed safe enough...

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Ruby muttered.

Aki shook her head. They were probably exaggerating. She walked out the door, and headed to the main room.

It was complete chaos. Most of what wasn't smashed or broken was either burnt to a crisp or basically singed. Then she noticed the middle of the room...

The tall figure, who she recognized as Jack was literally on fire, and was throwing fire at anyone who came too close. Apparently the guys were trying to calm him down, which wasn't working.

"WHERE'S MY DAMN COFFEE?" Jack roared, literally spitting out flames.

"Oh for- Jack get a grip on yourself!" Aki recognized the voice as Yusei's. She saw him ran towards Jack, only to be thrown half way across the room to where she was. He hit the wall with such tremendous force it made a large crater in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Aki said concernly, running over to him.

"As soon as the room stops spinning, I think I'll be fine..." He said painfully, rubbing his head.

"And this is all for a cup of coffee?" Aki muttered.

"Yeah. Its just ridiculous." Yusei said, getting up.

Aki heard the sound of a door opening, and she heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late, Jack!" Carly cried, running over to him with a mug."Some jerk knocked over the first batch I made, so I had to make more..."

Within seconds, the flames around Jack went out as he took the coffee and drank it.

"Thanks Carly." He said, smiling at her, making her blush.

"Oh, so now its Mister Nice Guy when Carly's around, eh?" Crow spat."You destroyed half the main room you idiot!"

"Whatever." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Crow was fuming. "Now how are we going to fix this?"

"Don't worry guys, I'll fix it." Carly said, sounding a bit guilty. She raised her hands above her head, and magically, what had been damaged was quickly repaired, almost as if nothing happened.

"Wow, thats amazing, Carly!" Aki cried, impressed. Carly blushed a little.

"Yeah, its not much..." She said, waving her hand.

Aki felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Yusei.

"As soon as you get dressed and eat breakfast, I'll take you to see the leader." He said, brushing ash off his clothing. "I'll be in my room."

Aki nodded. She wondered who the leader was...

As she ate breakfast with the others, Ruby patted her on the back.

"So you saw it?" She whispered.

"Uh, yeah." Aki answered, feeling embarassed."Sorry I didn't believe you."

"Thats okay! I did the same thing, so don't worry about it." Ruby said, grinning."Plus thats the reason he has flame resistant clothing."

Aki blushed at the thought. That was so wrong...

"Oh, Aki, before Yusei takes you on the 'tour'..." Ruby whispered. "The girls and I want to talk to you about something in private." She hadn't expected that.

"S-sure thing..." Aki mumbled. Ruby nodded, then went back to eating. Aki wonder what she wanted to talk about.

Later on, after they finished eating, Aki met with the girls in their room as they were getting dressed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your 'special' name." Sherry said, smiling.

"My what?"

"Each of us in the fourth division has a 'special' name based on our special powers and abilities." Ruby explained, putting on a red skirt.

"What names do you guys have?"

"I'm 'Ruby Moon'." Ruby said, flicking her hair. "Because my powers involve the moons many mysteries..." She giggled a bit.

"I'm 'Fairy Girl'." Said Ruka, blushing.

"Why 'Fairy Girl'?" Aki asked, curious.

Ruka put her hand out and chanted:

"Ancient powers, give me flight!"

Two fairy like wings spread from her back, and she flew into the air with ease.

"Wow!" Aki whispered. This just kept getting interesting.

Ruka touched the ground, and the wings went away. "Its not that good, but I'm getting better." She blushed again.

"What about you, Carly?"

"Well...they call me 'Fortune Lady'..." She said, a bit embarassed. "Probably because my powers can either help or hurt people, depending on their luck..."

Aki blinked. "Interesting."

"And me, of course..." Sherry said, throwing her hair back. "They call me 'Madame Fleur'." She smiled a bit." Because I am beautiful as a flower, and I fight with its grace."

"Wow, those are all nice names..." Aki said, pondering.

"Well, you'll need to come up with one, or the leader will probably give you a pretty bad one." Ruby snickered.

Aki became nervous. A name? She was called the Black Rose Witch before, but the name was too painful to use. It was an insult, and besides she was trying to put that behind her.

"You should probably get going Aki." Said Carly, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Our leader doesn't people who come late."

Aki nodded. She put on a burgandy dress Ruby had let her borrow, along with black boots. She headed out the door.

"Good luck!" She heard them cry.

She went to the main room, where Yusei was waiting for her. He was wearing a black shirt with a red symbol on it, and black pants. He also had on apair of black boots.

"Are you ready to go?"

Aki nodded. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand. "Come on then, before we don't have anytime to show you around the place." Yusei took her outside. They walked down the hallway, and after several minutes, they made it to a room with a large door. It had the same dragon symbol as was on the banners Aki saw earlier.

Yusei knocked on the door. Aki heard a male voice.

"State your business."

"I'm here with a new recuit for the fouth division." Yusei answered calmly. The door opened, and Yusei motioned for Aki to follow him inside.

As they walked in the door shut behind them. Yusei grabbed her hand again, and led her to a somewhat large room. There were banners everywhere, each one a different color. They probably were for each division. Yusei turned to her.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He whispered.

"Now, now Yusei. Its very rude to walk out on a lady..." said the voice from earlier. Aki looked towards the middle of the room. There was a large desk with several stacks of papers, and a large chair behind it, turned toward a large window.

As the person turned the chair around, Aki gasped. The man looked exactly like Yusei, except without the blonde highlights. One of his eyes were covered, while the other, a similar cobalt blue to that of Yusei's, was easily seen. He was wearing a black longcoat, with black pants and a dark blue shirt.

The man suddenly chuckled as he stood up. Aki noticed Yusei cringe.

"Besides, its been a while since we've talked...son."

**Ruby: Mwahahaha! Didn't see that coming did you?**

**Yusei: ...I certainly didn't.**

**Ruby: Yusei's dad was so awsome, I had to make him a character. What's better than making him the main leader of the guild!**

**Jack: You are insane.**

**Ruby: I know, but I love it! *giggles* sorry that I didn't put much YuseixAkiness in here. I'll put it in the next chapter I promise!**

**Dr. Fudo: Its nice to know I have fans.**

**Yusei: Ack! Dad, what are you doing here?**

**Dr. Fudo: I'm in the story, so its appropriate that I can be in the authors notes too.**

**Yusei: Just as long as you don't embarass me...**

**Ruby: I assure you he won't! Next chapter, Aki meets with the leader, who is actually Yusei's Dad! This should be fun...:D Dr. Fudo-san, if you'd be so kind...?**

**Dr. Fudo: Of course my dear Ruby-chan... Please give Ruby nice reviews... Or else.**

**Yusei: Lets hope mom doesn't hear about this...**


	7. Chapter 7: Father and Son

**Chapter 7: Father and Son**

**Ruby: Wow, I am loving the reviews!**

**Aki: I never thought you'd get this popular...**

**Ruby: Me neither! Oh yeah, and the person who pointed out Carly's nickname; thank you for telling me! That was actaully a typo and it should be fixed now xD**

**Carly: I like that name better anyway. ;D**

**Dr. Fudo: So I get a big part in this story?**

**Ruby: Yes sir! This is going to be so much fun! :D**

**Dr. Fudo: I think I'll be getting used to this...**

**Yusei: Just don't embarass me too much, Dad.**

**Ruby: He won't...Much :D Aki, could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Aki: Sure... Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She does own this story and her OC.**

**Aki's POV**

Aki was shocked. The leader was Yusei's father? It was unbelievable.

Yusei's father chuckled. "I see you've inherited my charm, Yusei. How else could you hav gotten this lovely lady to come with you?"

Aki noticed Yusei's face turn red. "Its not like that!"

"There's no need to lie, Yusei. I can see the truth all over your face." He smiled.

Aki felt her own cheeks reddening. 'Does Yusei like me?' She thought.

Yusei put him palm to his face. "Sir... We're not here to..."

"There's need to call me 'Sir' in private." His father interupted. "You call me 'Dad' or 'Father'."

Yusei grunted. "Yes, DAD."

Aki couldn't help but giggle. Yusei stared at her, clearly embarassed.

"Why don't you take a seat, young lady?" Yusei's Father said kindly, pointing toward three chairs of to the side."Yusei, I expect you to join us, of course."

Aki went over and sat on one the chairs. It was surprisingly comfortable. Yusei sat in the chair next to her, seeming a bit annoyed. His father came over and sat in the chair across from them.

"Would you like something to drink, young lady?"

"Um, some tea would be fine..." Aki muttered, feeling a bit nervous. He snaped his fingers, and several cups of tea appeared in frount of them on a table.

'Wow.' Aki thought to herself. 'Does everyone here have special powers?'

"Not all of them, I assure you." Aki jumped. He had read her mind.

"Father, its rude to intrude in others thoughts." Yusei muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Not if you don't know them very well." Yusei's father smirked. "Its hard to trust people these days."

"Aki's very trustworthy." Yusei said defensively. Aki felt a bit flattered.

"And you know this how?"

"Father, please don't try me." Yusei growled. "I want to help her, and I want her to feel that people care about her. She was basically isolated in that place you sent me, and I saw how lonely she was." Yusei pounded the table with is fist. "She's finally starting to trust people, and you're saying you don't trust her?"

Aki gasped. Never did anyone try to defend her before, and clearly Yusei cared very much for her. Although they had just met, it seemed like they knew each all their life...

Yusei's father laughed. "That's a good point, son. Don't worry, I have a feeling that she can be trusted." He took a sip of his tea. "I just wanted to see how'd react... and you reacted in the way I hoped you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Yusei..." He turned to Aki still smiling. "By the way, you never told me your name, young lady."

"Um...Aki. Izayoi Aki." She said nervously.

"Moon on the sixteenth night of autumn..." He said almost instantaniously. "That's a very interesting name."

Aki was surprised. "You know what my name means?"

"Of course. I know many things, Aki-chan." Yusei's father chuckled.

Aki looked at Yusei. He seemed cool at the moment but even she could tell he was mad about something. She took a sip of her tea. It tasted sweet, with a hint of lemon in it.

"Of course Aki-chan, there's a reason why I've called you here." His father said, putting down his cup and showing a more serious look. "You are here to join the guild, correct?"

Aki nodded, feeling sure.

"Good, good." he said, nodding."Do you like the division you're in currently?"

Aki bit her lip. "Yes, they're very nice to me."

"Do they know you're the Black Rose Witch?"

Aki cringed. She felt like crying when he mentioned that name, that horrible name that was the bane of her existence...

"Father..." She heard Yusei say in a dangerous tone. "She clearly doesn't want to be called that anymore."

"But thats who she was, wasn't she?" Aki felt her heart breaking.

"It doesn't matter what she was." Yusei said angrily."Aki wants to change. I believe in her. What she does now is what matter most, and I won't let you use that past to hold her back."

Aki looked at Yusei, teary eyed. He defended her like he knew her, but in fact he didn't. But the fact that he believed in her...

Yusei's father smiled. "Yusei, I can tell you're letting your heart get in the way again."

"One thinks with his heart, not his head." Yusei growled. "You've always said that to me."

His father smirked. "Of course. And I meant it. Forgive me Aki-chan, I did not mean to upset you. It was only a question; your past isn't that important to me."

Aki felt calm. It felt good to hear that.

Yusei sat back down. Aki looked him, and couldn't help but smile. Yusei seemed to notice it, and reacted by blushing and turning his face away, seeming embarassed.

"Now that we've calmed down, lets get back to the matter at hand; Aki-chan." Aki turned towards him. "I have decide that you will stay in the forth division, since it suits your abilities. However, you clearly need training to control your powers. You will train with the others, but you will be given extra training by a certian individual, understand?"

Aki nodded.

"Good. You will be allowed to join the rest of your division on missions involving the whole group, but you cannot go on individual missions until you can control your powers. You understand, right?"

"Yes." She answered, feeling relieved. She didn't want to go on any individual missions yet anyway.

"Now, Aki-chan..." Yusei's father stared at her, smiling."Can you tell me about your powers?"

"Um..." Aki thought about it."Its hard to explain..."

"I can probably guess, based on that old name of yours. It involves nature, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm. So you are an 'Earth' type..."

"'Earth' type?" Aki asked, curious about what he meant.

"He means you can control the powers of the earth." Yusei said, to which his father nodded.

"Your kind is somewhat rare." He said. "Most of them usually end up killing themselves."

Aki blinked."Kill themselves?"

"The power of Earth is very difficult to control." Yusei muttered. "Using it incorrectly could cost you your life."

Aki shuddered. 'I hope I don't end up like that...'

"I assure you that you won't." Yusei's father said, again reading her mind. "Most likely, neither will Yusei."

Aki blushed. He probably wouldn't.

"Now, Aki, I'm sure your friends told you about having a special name..." Yusei's father said, smirking."Did you come up with one yet, or do I need to give you one?"

"Please don't." She heard Yusei say.

Aki thought for a moment. She liked roses. But her name couldn't be Rose, or Black Rose Witch for that matter. But... if she took out the 'Witch' part... she smiled.

"I want to be called 'Black Rose'." Aki said, still smiling. Yusei's father raised an eyebrow.

"Just 'Black Rose'?" He said, curious. "Are you sure you don't want to be called..."

"Don't push it Dad." Yusei muttered.

"I'm joking Yusei." He laughed. "'Black Rose' is a perfect name."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Right, are you done, father?"

His father shook his head. "You really want to get away from me don't you?"

Yusei glared at him. "More than you'd ever know."

He chuckled. "Trust me Yusei, I know enough." He stood up. "It was nice meeting you Aki-chan."

Aki blushed. "Nice meeting you too, Sir."

"You can call me Daddy 'Fudo-san' if you'd like." He said, chuckling.

"DAD!"

"My, Yusei, you can never take a joke, can you?" His father shook his head, still chuckling.

Aki smiled. "Okay, 'Daddy Fudo-san.'"

Yusei let out an annoyed groan. "Not you too..."

"You need to lighten up little, Yusei." His father said, turning. "Maybe Aki-chan can help you with that... Now leave before I have to send Sirius on you."

Yusei got up, and grabbed Aki's hand. "Let's go before he decides to come back."

Aki got up and they walked towards the door. "Who's Sirius?" She asked him.

"Oh, he's Stardust's dad." Yusei said non-chalantly, opening the door.

"He's your Father's dragon?" Aki gasped.

"Yeah." Yusei muttered, pulling her outside. "He's pretty old, but he's very strong."

"Wow." Aki said, feeling a bit weird.

"I guess I'll take you to see Rose now." Yusei said, almost dismissing the fact they had been talking his father.

"I really want to see her." She whispered, excited.

"Good, I'll take you to her."

**Ruby: That was a good chapter to write.**

**Aki: Awww. Yusei, I didn't think you cared that much about me!**

**Yusei: *blushes* Well, it was nothing really...**

**Aki: *Pecks him on the cheek***

**Everyone else: o_0;**

**Aki: You're such a sweetie!**

**Yusei: ... O/-/O**

**Ruby: Well, that was uncalled for. Oh well. I'll try and get chapter 8 up today, if not tomorrow. Next chapter, Aki and Yusei talk about the conversation they had with Yusei's father(mostly about Yusei defending her ;D ) and Aki meets the rest of the dragons! Yusei, if you're not too love-stricken could you do the review request please?**

**Yusei: ...uh, right. Please give Ruby nice reviews, or she will send Jack after you.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Interesting Past

**Chapter 8: An Interesting Past**

**Ruby: Man...**

**Aki: What?**

**Ruby: I just watched 5ds episode 150, and man did Yusei get slapped... Does it still hurt Yusei?**

**Yusei: More than you'll ever believe.**

**Dr. Fudo: You needed something to wake you up from your 'emo' moment.**

**Yusei: Ack! How'd you get back in here, Dad?**

**Ruby: Oh I let him in.**

**Yusei: How'd he manage to make you do that?**

**Dr. Fudo: Oh, I have a certain charm that you're a bit familiar with... *chuckles***

**Yusei: ...^^;**

**Ruby: Heh, heh. Oh yeah, and I found out 's real name! Its Hakase and I'll be sure to put that in chapter 7, so it might disappear for a while as I fix it. xD Anyway, on to the next chapter! I have a lot to write... Someone do the disclaimer please, I have lots of work to do. :D**

**Hakase: Hah, you had to look on wiki to find that, huh? Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She owns this story and her OC.**

**Ruby: Don't judge me... T_T**

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei was glad to get away from his father. He was a great guy and all, but...

"Your Dad's a pretty nice guy."

Yusei looked at Aki. "You're kidding right?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well... my father isn't what he seems. You just caught him on one of his 'good' days." Yusei said.

"He has bad days?" Aki asked him, appearing to hold back a smile.

Yusei sighed. "At times he can either be the sweetest guy you've ever met, or the most violent."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She said, sounding doubtful. "How so?"

Yusei cringed. Should he tell her?

Aki looked at him concerned. "You okay? Did I ask a bad question?"

"N-no... Just brought back a memory that I don't ever want to remember again."

Aki looked at the floor. "I'm sorry..."

Yusei looked at her. He hated seeing her look so sad. "No, its not a problem. I was going to tell you anyway."

They continued to walk down the hall. Yusei took in a deep breath, and began to talk.

"You see when I was twelve, my father snapped." He said, still feeling pain from the memory. "He was angry at me for... well... disobeying an order."

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Yusei, have you found a place for those children yet?" His father said, sitting behind his desk._

_"No, father."_

_"Well you'd better find one soon." His father shuffled through his papers, moving them off to the side._

_"Father... Can I ask you something?" Yusei said, staring at his father._

_His father looked up. "Of course, Yusei. What is it?"_

_"Can...they stay here?"_

_His father cringed, then stared at his son. "What did you say?"_

_"Could the children... stay here with me? I'd really think it would be better for..."_

_"No."_

_Yusei looked at him, wide eyed. "But..."_

_"I said no, Yusei. It'll only be a hinderance." His father went back to his papers._

_Yusei clenched his fist. The anger was filling inside him... "They want to stay with me. I promised to take care of them, their parents asked me to if anything happened to them..."_

_"Well Yusei, you will be taking care of them. They'll have a new home, new parents..."_

_"No."_

_Yusei's father stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Yusei, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What did you say to me, Yusei?"_

_"I said, no father. I don't trust anyone with them. I don't want them to get hurt again."_

_His father stood up, and walked around his desk towards him. Yusei took a few steps back. But he was fast, and within a few seconds he had Yusei up against a wall, squeezing his neck._

_"Don't you ever defy an order, Yusei. Especially from me." He tightened his grip._

_Yusei struggled to breathe. "...F-father..." He gasped._

_His father suddenly let him go, and Yusei took in deep, harsh breaths of air. Yusei looked up at him, his rage building._

_"Then I'll leave."_

_His father looked at him, wide-eyed. "What'd you say?"_

_"I'll leave the Guild. If I can't take care of them here, then I'll take care of them somewhere were I can." Yusei stood up, and turned to walk away._

_Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. A seering pain went through him as he felt the blood coming out of his back. He staggered, and then fell. Yusei struggled to keep his eyes open..._

_"Oh, God... What have I done?"_

_Yusei looked toward his father. He looked horrified, and in his hand he held a bloodstained blade... Yusei put it all together. His father had attempted to kill him. He saw his father walk over to him, tears filling his eyes._

_"Oh, God, Yusei..." He put his hand on Yusei's face._

_"Why... father...?" Yusei groaned weakly. He felt his eyes closing, and he fell into complete darkness._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Yusei looked at Aki. She looked horrified.

"Your own father... Did that to you?"

"Yes." He said, looking down at the floor. "I nearly died."

"Is that why you don't like to be around him?" She asked.

"No... I've already forgiven him." Yusei said, shaking his head. "Although it took a long time to... He let me take in the twins though."

Aki stared at him, somewhat curious. "Has he ever done that again?"

"No, thankfully." Yusei sighed. "But I'm afraid he might...one day..."

Yusei noticed them getting closer to the Realm. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand. It was Aki. This made him turn a bright red.

"By the way, Yusei..." She said, sounding almost meloncholy. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Yusei felt his face grow very hot. "Y-yes..." He stammered, feeling a bit nervous. He had never been this close to a girl before.

He saw her smile at him. "Well... I just wanted to say thank you...No one's ever done that for me before."

Yusei couldn't help but smile back. Aki looked so cute when she smiled...

"Ah, we're here..." He said, looking at the massive door in front of them.

"Wow, is everything in here huge?" Aki said, staring at the door.

"Not exactly..." Yusei laughed. He took a key out of his pocket, and put it in the door. He turned it twice, and the door opened.

**Aki's POV**

She gasped. The Dragon's Realm was beautiful! It looked like a large sanctuary within a forest. There was a large pool of water, and several caves. There was different plants everywhere, and there was different terrain to suit each dragon.

Aki felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Yusei.

"Are you finished gawking?" He said, giving her a snide look.

Aki made a pouting face. "You just ruined the moment!" She growled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He snickered.

She couldn't help but laugh. Yusei was so odd...

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, nothing..." She smiled.

'Aki-sama!' said a familiar voice.

Aki looked up, and sure enough, it was Rose. "Rose!" she ran over to her. Aki wrapped her arms around her neck. "How have you been doing?"

'Oh, I've been alright.' Rose said. 'Starry... on the other hand... Has been a bit of a jerk'

They heard a loud roar. 'I heard that! It's nothing but lies!' It was Stardust. He came out of a nearby cave.

'I was joking Starry, no need to get so riled up.' Rose sneered.

'I told you not to call me that...' Stardust groaned. Yusei walked over to him and patted his head sympathetically.

Aki heard a splashing noise. A large turqouise dragon with fairy-like wings and a golden crown came out of the pool of water. It looked at her, curiously.

'So is that your master, Rose?' said the dragon, shyly.

'Yes, this is Aki.'

'Nice to meet you, Aki.' the dragon bowed. 'I'm Aria, Ruka's dragon.'

"Nice to meet you, Aria." Aki said, admiring the dragon's beauty.

'Did someone say a human was here?'

Aki saw a black dragon, with feather-like wings touch down nearby them. I looked at her with interest.

'Wow, a human girl.' He said almost excitedly. 'I'm Tengu, Crow's dragon. You must be Rose's master, right?'

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you too." She said, smiling.

'WAAAAHHHH!'

Another dragon went flying past, crashing into a tree. It was a gold color, and its wings were insect-like. It had a large dagger like weapon on its arm. It got up, groaning in pain.

'Daemon again?' Asked Tengu.

'Yeah, I always end up as his punching bag.' The dragon growled. 'One of these days...' It noticed Aki. 'Oh, hi there! You must be Aki, right?'

"Yes..." Aki said, staring at the dragon.

'I'm Ricky, Rua's Dragon.' It scratched the back of its head, looking embarassed.

Aki laughed. It reminded her of Rua a bit.

She suddenly heard a loud noise. Aki, Yusei and the other dragons looked toward the source of the noise; a large, black dragon with red and black armor, spreading its red wings was fighting with a diamond-like scaled dragon with golden horns.

'Why do you always pick on us? You're such a jerk!' The dimond dragon cried, headbutting the black dragon in the chest.

The black dragon grabbed the other dragon by the horn, unfazed. 'Probably because you're so weak! None of you can compare to me! You're all pathetic!' It threw the dragon into a nearby tree, and it fell to the ground, stunned. Aki watched horrified as the black dragon picked up the diamond dragon and procede to smash its head into the ground.

'No, Daemon! Stop! You're going to kill her!' Cried Tengu, trying to run to the dragon's aid, only to be knocked away. Aki couldn't watch anymore. She stood up, and removed her hairclip. Aki felt her powers hit maximum, and she commanded vines to restrain the black dragon. Large vines came out of the ground and wrapped around it.

'What...!' The dragon growled, trying to break free.

Tengu saw his chance; He took the diamond dragon out of harm's way, bringing it over to the group. Aki felt herself grow weak, and so she restrained her powers. She fell to her knees.

"Aki!" She heard Yusei cry as he ran over to her. He put his arms around her to keep her steady. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..."Aki said weakly."How is... the dragon...?"

She saw him look at the dragon. It was taking in deep, raspy breaths. It had blood coming out of its head.

Then Aki heard a roar. The black dragon had finally broken free, and it looked furious.

'Damn you human.' Said the dragon, growling. 'You had to interfere, didn't you?' The dragon flew toward them.

Stardust flew at the dragon, blocking him. 'Don't you dare.'

'Like you'll stop me?'

'I will. And I can.'

The black dragon looked at Stardust, then scoffed. 'Hmph. Whatever you say, fool.' He turned around and flew off.

Aki looked away to notice the dragon. It struggled to get off the ground, and it fell back onto it crying out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aki, feeling very concerned. The dragon looked at her.

'You're...Aki...the one... Rose was talking about...' the dragon said, clearly in pain.'I'm Hikari...nice to meet you.'

Yusei helped Aki up. She walked over to the dragon, petting it.

"Oh no!" she heard a female voice cry. Aki turned to see Ruby."Hikari!" She ran toward her.

'Oh... there you are Ruby-sama...'

"Hikari, Daemon did this to you, didn't he?" Ruby said, tears coming from her eyes.

'Its alright...Ruby-sama.' She said, nudging her a bit. 'I'll be fine...'

'Ruby, Aki...' Aki looked up to see Aria. 'Let me heal her...'

Aki pulled Ruby back, although she didn't want to, as Aria loomed over Hikari. She flapped her wings, and a pink mist emitted from them, surounding Hikari. The damage done to her disappeared instantly, and Hikari got up with ease.

'Thank you Aria. You're a life saver...' Hikari said cheerfully.

"Hikari!" Ruby hugged her neck. "Don't do that to me ever again!"

'Ha,ha. Sorry for worrying you, Ruby-sama.' Hikari chuckled. 'But you should also be thanking Aki; If it weren't for her, Daemon would have probably finished me off.'

Ruby looked at Aki, and then jumped hugged her. "Oh, I knew you be an awsome friend!"

Aki blushed. "You're welcome."

'May I ask what all this noise is about?'

All of them looked up to see a dragon with a lot of eyes, except for its head. It creeped Aki out.

The dragon seemed to notice. 'Don't look at me like that. I'm not that weird...'

'Sure you aren't, Yami.' Stardust said sarcastically.

'Oh, shut up.' the dragon growled. He turned back to Aki. 'You must be Rose's master. I'm Yami, Kiryu's dragon.'

"Uh...nice to meet you..." Aki said, trying to keep a straight face.

Yusei looked at Aki. "By the way Aki, the black dragon you saw earilier...that was Jack's dragon, Daemon." He said, looking a bit grim. "He's a bit of a hot-head..."

"Like his master, the Ham King." Ruby said.

They all burst out laughing.

**Ruby: Is this chapter a bit vague?**

**Aki: Probably.**

**Ruby: If it is, I'll fix it later. I feel tired and I just wanna get this chapter up...**

**Jack: I am NOT a ham!**

**Crow: Suure you aren't...**

***Jack chases Crow outside***

**Ruby: Jeez, those too just love messing with each other don't they?**

**Yusei: Unfortunatly so.**

**Ruby: Ah well... So I'll try and get chapter 9 up tomorrow. The rest of the team come in to check on their dragons, and meet up with Aki, Yusei and Ruby! Then hilarity insues! Aki, do the review request, before I fall asleep...**  
**Aki: Whatever. Ruby likes nice reviews. Make sure to be nice, point out mistakes and such. Flamers will be taken care of personally by Jack.**


	9. Chapter 9: Conference of the Masters

**Chapter 9: Conference of the Masters**

**Ruby: Hmm, interesting.**

**Yusei: What?**

**Ruby: The review I got from a certain anonymous reviewer. They gave me an idea for Carly's Dragon.**

**Aki: Really?**

**Ruby: Yep. The dragon is called crimson hell dragon. It looks similar to Jack's. lol I'll be sure to use that, it sounds like a good idea. xD**

**Jack: That would probably make me love Carly even more...*smirks evily***

**Carly: o.0**

**Ruby: 0.o**

**Rua: Calm down Jack, before you get any ideas.**

**Jack: I already have one. :D**

**Ruby: Oh boy. o_O Quick, somebody do the disclaimer while me and Carly run for our lives! *grabs Carly and runs***

**Jack:*runs after them***

**Yusei: Okay, that was weird...o.o; Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She only owns this story and her OC.**

**Aki's POV**

Aki hardly ever laughed, yet here she was, laughing with others. It made her feel so warm inside... a feeling she never thought she would ever have again.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

They turned and saw Jack, Crow, Kiryu, Rua and Ruka behind them, apparantly they had also came to check on their Dragons.

"Oh nothing..." Ruby snickered. "We were just talking about Jack's dragon."

Aki saw Jack cringe. "What'd he do this time?"

'Oh, just try to bash my skull in.' Said Hikari.

Jack's face went from worried to a face of extreme anger.

"DAEMON!" He roared.

Within a few seconds, the black dragon flew to Jack, landing in front of him.

'Jack-sama, it not what you think..'

"Daemon... What did I tell you about controlling your temper?" Jack growled angrily.

'Well...I...'

"You what? What do you think would have happened if you'd killed Hikari, hmm?" Jack said, gritting his teeth. "Do you know what they'd do to you?"

Deamon seemed to cringe. Aki was surprised how Daemon seemed to show a bit of fear toward his master.

"They'd put you down, THATS WHAT!" Jack Roared at his dragon, causing Aki to jump. " Do you think I want that to happen to you?"

Daemon looked down at the ground, looking ashamed. 'No. Forgive me Jack-sama.'

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Ruby and Hikari!"

Daemon let out a sigh, and then turned to Ruby and Hikari. 'I'm sorry for hurting you, my anger got the best of me...' He sounded very sincere.

'I forgive you, Daemon.' Hikari said, nodding. 'You just have to work on your attitude, thats all.'

'Yeah, especially when it comes to throwing us around.' Ricky grunted.

Daemon glared. 'Don't tempt me.'

Aki seemed a bit surprised. Daemon, at first seeming very tough and hot headed, seemed to have a more gentle side to him. She saw him turn to her suddenly.

'You're a strong human, I'll give you that.' He growled at her.'But thank you for stopping me before I did anything I'd regret.'

Aki heard everyone gasp.

"Did hell just freeze over, or did Daemon actually thank someone who wasn't Jack?" Crow said, stunned.

"Thats a first." Ruby mumbled.

'Oh shut up." Daemon muttered.

Aki smiled at Daemon. "You should probably be kind like that more often." Aki said. "It might help with your temper."

She saw Daemon flinch. Then he shook his head. 'Kindness isn't my strong suit. I will try to keep my temper in check.'

'Wow, Daemon, you went from a raging monster to a cuddly teddy bear just by seeing Aki smile...' Stardust mocked.

Everyone else laughed but Daemon.

"Alright, Daemon." Jack said, a smile still on his face. "I'll let this slide, since you made up and promised to be good."

'Thank you, Jack-sama.'

"By the way..." Ruby said, staring at Aki. "How'd your meeting with the Leader go?"

"It was okay."

"He's charming isn't he?" Ruby smiled. "For a man his age, he's pretty hot."

Everyone else stared at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ruby..." Yusei said, putting his palm to his face. "You know you're talking about my Dad, right?"

"Of course I do! Is it a problem to have a crush on a man older than you, especially when he looks as hot as he does?" Ruby sneered.

Everyone just continued to stare at her.

"Jeez, stop looking at me like that! I was kidding!" Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "I already like someone else anyway."

Yusei gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know... Hey, wait! Then who do you have a crush on?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. "Thats a secret."

"Like you can ever keep a secret." Crow snickered.

"Oh, that does it, Bird boy!" Ruby chased after him, holding a familiar hammer in her hands. "Get back here so I can crush you!"

"No way! I don't need another knot on my head, thank you!" Crow cried as he ran. They ran out of sight.

"How much you wanna bet she likes Crow?" Rua grinned.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she does..." Jack said, shaking his head. "As much as she'd like to kill him."

"Could somebody go get them before they get lost again?" Ruka groaned.

"I'll get them." Yusei said, rolling his eyes. "I know my way around here better than anyone else does..."

"Then I'll go with you." Aki said. She wanted to see more of this place, so she could see what Rose was experiencing...

"Well if you insist..." Yusei muttered. "Just make sure you stay behind me."

"I don't know about Crow and Ruby, but I can see two other people who clearly can't get enough of each other." Kiryu chuckled.

"Shut up, Kiryu." Yusei said, clearly blushing. "Come on, Aki." He grabbed her hand and they walked off.

Aki looked around as they walked though the somewhat large forest. It seemed very beautiful. Different kinds of plants and trees grew everywhere.

"How do they fit this all in here?" Aki said, amazed.

"I don't actually know..." Yusei mumbled, sounding somewhat frustrated. "They couldn't have gone too far..."

They heard a noise coming from nearby. Yusei grabbed Aki and pulled her into some nearby bushes.

"Wha-"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!"

Aki suddenly heard to familiar voices coming from behind them. She and Yusei looked over the bush to see Ruby and Crow... Er... Making out.

Yusei's eyes grew wide. "God..." He muttered.

Aki's jaw dropped. Ruby had been saying Crow was a jerk, a pervert, but she still liked him? That was just too weird.

Suddenly Yusei stood up and made a cough noise. The two stared at him, eyes wide a saucers.

"What the hell, Yusei!" Crow cried, sounding a bit embarassed.

"How long have ou been there?" Ruby said, blushing a bright red.

"Long enough." Yusei sneered.

"Er... You won't tell anyone right?" Crow muttered nervously. "We're trying to keep this a secret..."

"How much of a secret?" Aki said, standing up.

"Crap! You're here too, Aki?" Ruby cried, sounding a bit horrified.

"You said he was a peverted jerk." Aki said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Ruby bit her lip. "He is. Thats why I tend to beat the crap out of him if he tries to peek at another girl."

"It keeps me in line... Usually." Crow said, blushing a little. "Just promise you won't tell anyone yet... we don't need Jack and Kiryu on our backs."

"Your secret is safe with us." Yusei, said, smiling. "Besides, those two don't need anymore reasons to annoy people."

Aki nodded in agreement. Crow and Ruby gave sighs of relief.

"That's good to know." Ruby said, smiling. "But how do I explain Crow not having an injury?"

Crow cringed. "Um, we'll just say that before you beat me up, Aki and Yusei found us and stopped you from pummeling me."

"Like they'd believe that." Yusei said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, well, its worth a try..." Ruby sighed, giving Crow an endearing look. Crow blushed.

"Could we focus on getting out of here please?" Yusei said with an annoyed groan.

"Oh... right." Crow muttered.

As they followed them out, Aki noticed Ruby and Crow holding hands. She couldn't help but smile. They seemed odd at first, but they made a cute couple. Aki wondered of she and Yusei could be the same, but immediately dismissed the thought.

'I don't deserve a guy like Yusei.' Aki thought sadly. 'Besides, it'll never work out.'

**Ruby: Okay, that turned out to be somewhat more of a YuseixAki and CrowxRuby chapter. Talk about odd...**

**Aki: Of all the people you could have hooked your OC up with, it had to be Crow.**

**Ruby: But he's cute! I couldn't help myself. xP**

**Crow: Heh... *blushes***

**Aki: Don't give yourself to much credit.**

**Jack: And you don't?**

**Aki: *Gives Jack a death glare***

**Jack: o.0 Forget I said anything...**

**Ruby: Okay...^^; Anyway, next chapter, Aki finishes the tour and then...*drumroll* The YuseixAkiness begins! Then after that Carly's Dragon is introduced, and we go from light and humorous to a dark and serious fic! I don't have work tomorrow, so I'll probably get 2-3 chapters done. Prepare yourselves guys! This is going be a wild ride! xP Crow dear, could you do the review request please**

**Crow: Hehe... Sure. Give Ruby nice reveiws and ideas. Flame her and you'll get Atlas punched to oblivion.**


	10. Chapter 10: Of Stars and Love

**Chapter 10: Of Stars and Love**

**Ruby: My goal today is to get at least 3 chapters done. Yes, this is going to be an interesting day :D**

**Aki: Indeed it is.**

**Ruby: There's going to be a lot of YuseixAkiness in this chapter, so get ready, people!*laughs evily***

**Yusei: o.0 Uh, oh...**

**Jack: Hehehe... This should be interesting... *takes out video camera***

**Ruby: Don't get too excited, Jack. xD Now, on to the next chapter! Yusei will do the disclaimer, I have lots of work to do! *Turns on Ipod and starts typing***

**Yusei: Jack... That isn't really nesessary... Ruby doesn't own 5ds, she only owns this story and her OC.**

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei sighed as he sat down in the division's main room. It had been a long day. He had shown Aki around the building, gotten her aquaitted with everyone and their dragons... Then he remembered seeing her use her powers for the first time. What he had seen when he first met her was apparently the tip of the iceberg...

'She's really powerful.' Yusei thought to himself. 'She restrained a strong dragon like Daemon so easily.'

He suddenly realized he was sweating alot. It was pretty hot... Yusei looked around to see if anyone was around. It was already nighttime, and apparently everyone was asleep except him. Feeling safe, he removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest. **(R:Yay, fanservice! xD)**

He placed his shirt on one of the chairs, and walked out to the balcony. It was a beautiful night, with no clouds, so the stars were easily visable. Yusei looked up at the stars, sighing. He closed his eyes, reinacting to final memory of his mother...

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"The stars are so beautiful, mom!" cried a young Yusei, running around in the vast field._

_"Don't run off too far, Yusei!" His mother said, concerned. He ran back to his mother obediently, hugging her leg._

_"You don't worry mom! I won't leave you!" He said, hugging her leg tighter. His mother chuckled, putting a hand though her brown hair._

_"Good." She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She picked up the small child. "You know, mommy and daddy met on a night like this."_

_"Really?" said Yusei. His cobalt eyes shined with curiousity._

_"Of course. Your father said I was more beautiful than any star in the sky." His mother laughed a little."He probably didn't mean it though..."_

_"Its true mom."_

_His mother looked at him,, surprised. "Yusei..."_

_"There isn't any star prettier than you, mommy." Yusei said, grinning. "That's why dad married you, right?"_

_His mother smiled. "He loved me too, you know."_

_"Yeah, that too!" Yusei said quickly. He hugged his mother's neck. "and I love you too, mom!"_

_His mother hugged him back. "I love you too, Yusei."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Yusei opened his eyes again. That was one of the moments he cherished with his mother... And it hurt him inside to know he'd never have a moment like that again. He suddenly felt tears coming to his eyes. To think he could still cry at times like this... Yusei smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"The stars are beautiful mom." Yusei whispered. "I hope where ever you are, you can see them too..."

**Aki's POV**

Aki couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but something was bugging her. She couldn't stop thinking of Yusei for some reason.

'Crap, Yusei! Why can't I get you out of my head?' Aki thought to herself. She got out of bed, and walked over to the door. She would just go to get some fresh air, and go back to bed. It might take her mind off him for a while.

Aki went out to the main room, to notice the balcony door ajar. 'Is someone outside?' she thought. Aki walked over to the door and took a peek outside.

There, in all his bare chested glory was Yusei, staring up at the starry night sky. Aki felt her face getting hot. 'Oh, God... Just what I need when I want to take my mind off him...' Then she noticed something on his face. A shiny liquid falling from his eyes. Tears? Was he crying about something? Then she heard him whisper something...

"The stars are beautiful, mom." He said. "I hope where ever you are, you can see them too..."

Aki blinked. Yusei had told her about his father, but he had never talked about his mother. 'Did something happened to her?' she thought to herself.

Her eyes then moved towards his back... then she saw the scar Yusei had told her about. It was a long, diagonal wound that went from his shoulder to the other side of his back. To think his own father could do that to him...

Suddenly, Yusei turned around to face her. His eyes grew wide. Embarassment was written all over his face. Then she noticed his face went from an embarssed look to a smirk.

"So, how long have you been spying on me?" Yusei said, still smirking. Aki's face grew even hotter.

"N-no...! I didn't mean to..." She said, feeling embarassed.

"'You didn't mean to?'"Yusei said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-its just I couldn't sleep, so I w-went to go get some fresh air and then I s-saw you..." Aki stuttered.

Yusei smirked again."Right... Then how come you KEPT STARING AT ME?"

"I...I... uh..." Aki cursed at herself for not having an answer. Then she remembered. "Because I saw you crying."

Yusei's eyes grew wide. Then it was his turn to blush. "You saw that?"

"Y-yeah..." She muttered, feeling relieved.

"Buut..." Yusei said suddenly. "Why is it you couldn't sleep? You have a bad dream or..." He paused, then smirked. "You couldn't stop thinking about me?"

Aki cringed. It was as if he had read her mind... but he couldn't have, could he?

"I can't read minds, but I can read body language." Yusei said, chuckling. "So, am I right?"

Aki blushed. "Y-yes..." She said, feeling defeated. Aki looked at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to Yusei.

"It's alright; I can't seem to get you off my mind either." He laughed.

Aki gasped. She didn't know what to say. The fact they thought about each other... could it be love? She shook off the feeling.

'There's no way... Yusei deserves better...' Aki thought to herself. She noticed Yusei staring at her questioningly.

"Well... I guess I'll be off to bed..." Yusei said, smiling. "I should let you have a moment alone." He started to walk away.

Aki felt something inside her cry out, fearing the thought of feeling alone. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to go.

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand. Yusei looked back at her in surprise.

"Please don't go..." She said pleadingly. Aki couldn't help herself. Being with him made her feel understood, and to a point, loved. She let go of his hand, feeling a bit embarassed. "Oh... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." Aki felt selfish for trying to make him stay, but the feeling of loneliness continued to linger inside her... She turned around, heading toward the balcony, hating herself for blowing the one chance they could be together...

Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and and she heard his voice say:

"You don't have to worry about it; I'll stay here with you." Yusei whispered into her ear.

Aki felt tears coming to her eyes. To know he cared about her... she turned around and buried her face into his chest. She didn't care that he wasn't wearing a shirt... Tears poured from her eyes freely, giving no sign of stopping... Yusei only responded by holding her in a tight hug, putting his hand through her hair and comforting her.

"Cry as long as you need to; I'll be here with you as long as you need me." Yusei said.

"I don't deserve someone like you, Yusei..." She said, still crying.

"Thats not true." Yusei said reassuringly. "You need someone to love you, Aki." He lifted her up by her chin, so their eyes met. "And I may not know you that well yet, Aki... But I will do everything I can to make sure I do."

Aki looked into his beautiful cobalt eyes. They had only knew each other for only a few days... but they connected in a way that felt like they knew each other for years...

"I'll always be there for you, Aki." He said, smiling. "Whenever you need me."

A smile its way to Aki's face. Knowing that someone could care about a person like her... She began wiping the tears from her face.

"See? You look so cute when you smile..." He grinned.

"Thank you, Yusei..." She hugged him tightly. If this was a dream, she'd never want to wake up from it...

She broke out of the hug. Yusei smiled, and went over to the large sofa in the room. He waved at her to come over, and she did so with happiness in her heart. Aki sat next to him, and they spent the next few minutes staring in each others eyes. Yusei broke the long silence by asking Aki a question.

"So, when you saw me crying, what'd you think I was crying about?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Well..." Aki said, blushing a little herself. "I heard you say something about your mom..."

Yusei chuckled. Aki couldn't help but think of Yusei's father, Hakase, they seemed have the same look as they laughed.

"Yeah, she was a great person." Yusei said, his face suddenly seeming sad.

"what happened to her?" Aki asked, kicking herself mentally for being curious about such a senstive subject.

Yusei sighed, sounding a little depressed. "My mother, she... was murdered."

Aki's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"She died protecting me." Yusei said, looking down. "I was supposed to die that day. They were after me, to get revenge on my father for defying them."

"Who... could have done such a thing?" Aki muttered, feeling a bit angry. To kill an innocent child to get back at his father... it seemed so heartless.

"I don't know his name. My father never told me, probably to keep me from exacting my revenge on him myself." Yusei said, suddenly putting his head in his hands. "Damn, I should have done something... I should have saved her..." His his voice breaking, sound like he was crying. "She didn't deserve to die like that..."

Seeing him like that made Aki's heart break. She put her arms around him.

"I'm sure your mom loved you, Yusei." She said, sympatheically. "That's why she did what she felt was best to do to protect you."

Yusei looked up at her, his eyes a little tear streaked. "Crud, I shouldn't be crying in front of you, you should be crying in front of me." He joked, wiping his eyes.

"Only real men cry, Yusei." Aki laughed.

"I know, but its still embarassing..." He chuckled, putting his arm around her. "Here you are, comforting me when I should be comforting you. Talk about weird..."

"That's the way things work out, I guess..." Aki said, smiling.

"Yeah..." Yusei responded, yawning. "I think I'll go to sleep, good night..." He put his head onto Aki's lap, pretending to fall asleep.

"Yusei!" Aki cried in surprise.

He opened up one of his eyes. "Could you keep it down? I'm tired." He closed it again.

Aki couldn't help but giggle. "Yusei, you are such an idiot."

"A lovable idiot?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"No, just an idiot." Aki laughed.

Yusei let out a sigh. He got up, and looked at her. "You're no fun..." Then he smirked. He grabbed Aki and pulled her back with him, so that she was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, preventing any form of escape.

"Wha... Yusei! Let me go!" Aki shouted in surprise, struggling.

"Sorry, can't hear you, you have to be louder than that." He said, clearly taunting her.

"Yusei! You're crushing me!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry..." He loosened his grip, but still didn't let go. Aki sighed.

"You aren't going to let me go are you?"

Yusei smiled. "Nope."

Aki shook her head mentally. This was just too crazy...

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep." Yusei said, closing his eyes. "Plus I don''t feel like walking all the way back to the room; I'm too tired."

Aki smiled. "That makes two of us..." She snuggled into his chest, then falling asleep in his arms.

**Ruby: Awww...**

**Aki: That was too cute.**

**Yusei: Yeah...**

**Ruby: You guys make an adorable couple! I had so much fun writing this, xD**

**Jack: As much as I had taping it. *Laughs evily***

**Aki: Jack, you aren't going to show that to anyone, are you?**

**Jack: No, I won't... maybe.**

**Aki: *gives him a death glare* You'd better not.**

**Jack: I was kidding! I swear I won't.**

**Yusei: Thats a relief.**

**Ruby: Yeah, tell me about it. Now to get started on chapter 11 and 12! I still have enough time to write them. ;) The next one is where Carly's dragon is introduced, so stay tuned! Aki, be a dear and do the review request... I've much work to do!**

**Aki: Okay. Give Ruby nice reviews and ideas. Flame her and you'll be Atlas Punched to oblivion.**


	11. Chapter 11: What's in a Name?

**Chapter 11: What's in a Name?**

**Ruby: Yay, I've come up with a name for Carly's Dragon!**

**Jack: Heh, this should be fun...**

**Carly: Will it strengthen our relationship if I gave him a cool name?**

**Jack: Uh... *blushes***

**Everyon Else: o.O**

**Jack: Yeah, Carly... Just give it an interesting name.**

**Carly: Well, after much debate and talking with Ruby...*drumroll* I've decided that my dragon should be called Lancelot!**

**Jack: o.o Wow... that is a good name, actually...**

**Ruby: We knew you would like it Jack. ;D Now, on to the next chapter! Carly gets to do the disclaimer this time, since she'll be a part of this interesting chapter...**

**Carly: Yay, I'm loved ^^ Ruby doesn't own 5ds, she only owns her story and her OC. Lancelot is an idea that came from Turbo K1000, one of her loyal reviewers.**

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei felt a bright light hit him as he woke up. He yawned, and stretched a little. Then he noticed Aki, peacefully sleeping on him. He smiled.

'Last night felt like a dream...' Yusei thought to himself. 'But I guess this is enough proof that it wasn't...and I'm glad.' Yusei couldn't help but put his hand through her burgandy hair again; it felt so smooth and silky. He saw Aki shift a bit in her sleep, mumbling something.

'Must be having a dream.' Yusei thought. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'

Suddenly, Aki's eyes opened, looking into his own. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes hypnotized him.

She smiled. "Good morning Yusei."

Yusei couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning, Aki."

"Well, good morning to you!"

The two of them turned to see a grinning Ruby.

"Ruby!" Aki cried. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, just a few minutes before you two lovebirds woke up..." She said, sounding a bit cheerful. "Its nice to see you two hitting it off so well!"

"Jeez, Ruby, you really know how to ruin the moment..." Yusei groaned. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the fact of being interrupted.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Ruby said apologetically. "I just didn't want to have the other guys walk in on you."

"Oh, if that's the case..." Yusei said, realizing how bad the situation could have been. "Thanks, that would have been brutal."

"No problem. You should probably get going, Yusei." Ruby said, putting her hands together. "You know, to keep the other guys from getting any 'ideas'."

"Right..." He said, getting up as Aki got off of him. "If anyone asks, I got up early to take a shower." He ran off, grabbing his shirt as he headed out.

'Lets hope Ruby can keep a secret...' Yusei thought to himself, feeling a bit worried.

**Aki's POV**

After Yusei left, Ruby began to ask Aki questions.

"So, did you guys go all the way?" Ruby asked.

"No." Aki said almost immediately.

"Thats good! That means you two aren't going too fast!" Ruby said happily. "Did he kiss you?"

"No..."

"Aww! That sucks!" Ruby said, sounding disappointed. "But you two seem to be hitting it off pretty well, so thats a good thing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aki pouted.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later." She said, grinning. Ruby got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go wake up the other girls, they'll flip when they hear this!"

"Ah! Don't tell them!"Aki cried in embarassment.

"Don't worry. The girls can keep secrets!" She said, running off. Aki could feel her face grow hot.

"Great." Aki groaned. She got up and walked out, only to bump into Carly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Carly said, sounding panicked. "I was in a hurry to get Jack his coffee before..."

"I know, Carly; its okay." Aki said, helping her up. She was a bit surprise that Carly hadn't spilled a single drop of coffee.

"Thanks, I really need to get this coffee to Jack. He should be waking up soon..." Carly ran past her, heading toward the main room just as she heard:

"Is my coffee here yet?" Jack growled.

"Right here, Jack!" She heard Carly cry.

"Thank God, I was afraid we'd get a repeat of yesterday..." Said Crow, sighing in relief.

Aki laughed to herself. The way things worked around here was just plain insane. As she walked into the girls room, she was greeted by a flurry of excited girls.

"Wow, Aki! I didn't think you'd end up with Yusei!" Ruka said, blushing a bit. "He's always been so quiet and to himself."

"That's very impressive, getting a man to love you in just two and a half days..." Sherry smirked. "It took me about a month to end up with Bruno..."

"And he's still shy around you." Ruby added. "For a guy with strength like he has, he's pretty modest about it!"

"Crow still makes passes at other girls you know." Sherry mocked.

"Yeah, I guess he does... but we do what we can to keep our boys in line, don't we?" Ruby giggled.

"No kidding."

Carly suddenly came in, panting heavily.

"Ruby, you said you wanted to tell me something?" She muttered, fixing her glasses.

"Oh, yeah... Aki and Yusei are a couple now!"

Carly smiled. "Congrats!"

Aki coughed."Well, its not offical, but..."

"Who cares? He clearly likes you!" Ruby cried, giving her a tight hug.

"Sure, whatever you say..." Aki rolled her eyes.

Ruby let her go, pouting. "You're so mean!" She turned to carly. "Hey Carly, what happened to Lancelot? I didn't see him yesterday."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Lancelot?"

"Oh, that's my dragon." Carly said, smiling. "He doesn't... well... get along with a lot of people or other dragons, so he's always hiding somewhere."

"So, where'd he hide this time?" Ruby snickered.

"Oh, just in the forest area. Took me about two hours to find him." Carly muttered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Jeez, for a dragon, he really knows how to stay out of sight." Sherry said.

Aki remembered something. "Hey Ruby..."

"Yeah?" she looked up at her.

"I remember you told me the girls had 'special' names, but you never told me about the boys."

Ruby smiled. "Oh, I guess I forgot."

Aki sat down on her bed, while the other girls got dressed. Ruby sat next to her.

"Now, the boys have some interesting names...especially Yusei."Ruby winked." Obivously, Jack is 'Flame King', and you probably already know why."

Aki remembered what had happened yesterday. "Yeah, of course."

"Crow is called 'Black Bullet' because he has deadly accuracy; He almost never misses." Ruby said, smirking. "Kiryu is 'All seeing eye' because of his ability to see through an enemy's weakness, and he basically has an eye on the back of his head."

Aki cringed. "He does?"

Ruby laughed. "Not literally though, that would be way too weird."

"Oh..." Aki said, embarassed.

"That's alright, I should have been more specific." She yawned a little. "Rua... well... " Ruby snickered a little. "His name is 'Monkey boy'."

All the girls burst into laughter. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry its just..." Ruby said, still laughing. "The way he got that name is because of his speed, and he tends to jump all over the place like a monkey. Its just too funny!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Aki muttered, still not getting the joke.

"Oh, well...you'll have to see for yourself." Ruby said, wiping some tears from her eyes."And finally, we come to Yusei..."

This was the name Aki was truly interested in. "So, what is it?"

Ruby smiled, then said very quietly; "'Shooting Star'"

Aki's eyes grew wide. "Shooting Star?"

"Yeah, its basically because of a certain ability he has... its very hard to describe."

"Tell me!" Aki pleaded.

"Um... Sorry Aki..." Ruby said, shaking her head. "I can't tell you, or it'd ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Well, when we go on our first mission together, you'll get a chance to see it yourself." Ruby smiled. "Yusei may not seem like it at first, but he's the most powerful of this division. mayb even stronger than anyone else in the Guild..."

"Except his father." Ruka said loudly.

"Yeh, except him. Now make sure not to rub that in his face too much alright?" Ruby said, shaking her head again. "We should probably get dressed, Aki. Today is your first day of training."

Aki nodded, and went to get her clothes.

'This should be an interesting day...' She thought.

**Ruby: Sorry this came out so late, I kept getting distracted. I only finished two chapters...**

**Aki: Two out of three isn't so bad...**

**Ruby: I guess you're right... *sighs***

**Yusei: Don't beat yourself up about it.**

**Ruby: I won't... I'm really tired, I'm going to bed... I'll see if I can go see the Yugioh movie tomorrow... If my dad will take me... Ruka, could you do the review request while I go to sleep?**

**Ruka: Sure! Give Ruby nice reviews and ideas. Flame her and you'll get Atlas Punched to oblivion.**


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the Witch

**Chapter 12: Return of the Witch**

**Ruby: Man, That movie was so AWSOME!**

**Aki: But there were a little too much corny jokes in it apparently.**

**Ruby: Some of them were still funny though xD**

**Yusei: I still don't get why they made me say that line...**

**Ruby: Cause you need to joke every once in a while! You're too serious sometimes. -_-**

**Aki: She's got a point there...**

**Ruby: Anyway, time for chapter 12, which is a training session for the fourth division. Expect some hilarity, shipteasing, and some more interesting stuff. ;D Time for the disclaimer, Rua!**

**Rua: Yay, I get to do it again! Ruby doesn't own 5ds, but she owns this story and her OC. Lancelot is an idea that was made by Turbo K1000, a regular reviewer.**

**Aki's POV**

Her first day of training... Aki felt very nervous. She walked together with the girls, all of them sounding excited.

"I can't wait to see your powers in action, Aki!" Ruby said, shaking in excitement.

"Me neither." Carly grinned, blushing slightly.

"Oh, and since this is yoour first day of training, your performance and display of power will determine your status and fighting type." Ruby said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Fighting type?" Aki asked, curious.

"She means, depending on the style of attack you use, the weapon you recieve will match those abilities." Sherry explained, her arms crossed. "There are five types: Mercenary, Magician, Archer, Healer, and Unknowns."

" What's an 'Unknown'?"

Ruby grinned."Someone who's powers are widely varied. They don't have specific type because they are, well, 'special'."

"Do I know anyone who's an 'Unknown'?" Aki asked.

All the girls stared at her, smiling. This made Aki flinch a little.

"Oh, you probably know them very well..." Said Ruka, nodding. "Both Yusei and Ruby are 'unknown' types."

Aki blinked. "You're an 'unknown' type, Ruby?"

"Yeah, just don't wear it out." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Being an unknown type isn't the best thing you know."

"Why's that?"

"Because its harder to create a weapon to suit your abilities, cause they're practically all over the place." Ruka muttered.

"Okay, I know that Sherry's a mercenary, and Ruby's an Unknown... so how about the rest of you?" Aki asked, feeling a bit more nervous.

"I'm a healer." Ruka smiled a bit, blushing.

"I'm a Magician." Carly said, almost too excitedly.

"Those seem...interesting..." Aki said, wondering what type she would be.

"Yeah, not the best types though, but we're all pretty amazing at what we do!" Carly said, smiling.

"Just be careful Aki, the leader will be observing you today." Ruby warned. "He's a bit...interested in seeing your abilities."

"And how might you know that?" Aki said, giving her a look.

"Oh... he told me personally..." Ruby sneered a little. "Um, oh Aki.. here's the training room!"

They approached a door, which Ruby put a key in the knob to open. Aki saw a lot of things; weapons, trees, targets, and pretty much everything one would need for training practice.

"Hey, it looks like the guys are already here." Said Sherry, pointing to the middle of the room. Sure enough, she saw them in a group, talking. Aki saw Yusei waving at her. She couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh look, its Yusei's girlfriend!" Said Kiryu suddenly, causing the rest of the boys to burst into laughter. Yusei responded by giving him a hard elbow in the stomach. "OW!"

"Kiryu, stop being such a smartass." She heard Yusei growl at him. "Like I didn't see you making out with Misty the other day.  
"

Aki blinked. "Misty?"

"Oh, she's a member from the fifth division." Ruby giggled. "I heard they were going out."

Aki was talking with the girls and didn't notice Yusei walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, which took her by surprise she jumped.

"Yeesh, Aki!" Yusei muttered. "You get scared so easily..."

"What do you want, Mr. spy?" Ruby said coldly, giving him a look.

"Hey, I'm not here for that... I just wanted to talk to Aki." Yusei said, putting his hands up in protest. "Its about her training..."

"Okay..." Sherry said, giving the same look that Ruby gave him. "But we've got our eyes on you... Yusei."

Yusei seemed to flinch a little. "Uh...right... come with me, Aki."

Aki followed him into a seperate area where they sat down. "Aki, before you get to start your actual training, you'll have to watch how we train, first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Its what we call a 'Face-off'..." Yusei said quietly. "So, I'm going to sit out to even the odds. Oh, they're already starting..."

Aki looked toward the middle, where the girls were on one side, the guys on the other.

"You are so gonna lose this time." Ruby cried, holding two fan like weapons in her hands.

"I'll back you girls up if you need me..." Aki heard Ruka say. She was holding a turquoise and pink staff.

"You just keep us healed, Ruka. We'll handle the rest." Sherry shouted to her. She had a sword with a pink rose at the hilt.

"I'll make sure Ruka doesn't get attacked this time." Carly said, holding an amber wand.

Aki looked toward the boy's side.

"This should be fun guys, show no mercy." said Jack, raising two twin swords.

"And take no prisoners." Crow muttered, holding a black bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Does it really have to be that way?" Kiryu sighed, holding a purple and black wand.

"If we want to beat them, then we've got to pull all the stops!" Rua said excitedly. He had a gold and red staff.

Aki blinked. She felt Yusei tap her on the shoulder.

"This should be interesting. Make sure to watch..." He said, grinning.

Within a few seconds, the two teams were at each others throats.

"Doesn't someone get hurt?" Aki muttered.

"Nah, we're not using our normal weapons." Yusei said, shaking his head.

She watched as Ruby took a hit from Crow. The arrow hit her shoulder, and she pulled it right out.

"My dear boy, you must do a lot better than that to take me down!" Ruby laughed, tossing one of her fans. It made contact with Crow's head, knocking him out.

"That's one down!" Carly cried, fending off Jack with her magic.

"Dammit Crow, you are such an idiot!" Jack muttered, shaking his head. He took a spell to the face, which knocked him back about several feet. "OUCH!"

"That's another one down..." Said Ruka, giggling.

"Jeez..." Aki muttered. "Do you guys always lose?"

"Nope, It's just I'm not on the team right now." Yusei snickered as he saw Kiryu get knocked back by Sherry into a wall.

She blinked. "You're that good?"

Yusei smirked. "I don't like to brag about it... unlike Jack."

Aki saw Rua get knocked out by his own sister, and then it was over.

"We win!" Ruby said, excitedly, bringing the rest of the girls into a big hug.

"Yusei! Why'd you have to sit out?" Cried an angry Jack.

"Oh, it was getting very annoying hearing you guy tease the girls about being weak." Yusei sneered. "Besides, the girls deserved to win this time."

The group of girls looked at Yusei. They all ran over to him, smiling.

"I take back calling you a spy, Yusei, You are such a sweetie!" Ruby said, hugging him.

"Aw, don't give me that much credit..." Yusei said, blushing.

Aki couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Ruby must have noticed, because she let go of Yusei very quickly.

"Oops! I forgot you were off limits, Yusei!" she grinned. "Sorry bout that Aki."

Aki felt a bit embarassed. "Its okay, Ruby. I know."

Ruby smiled and looked up. Her smile disappeared instantly. "Oh crap.."

"What?" Aki looked up, along with everyone else. Behind a glass partition sat Hakase, Yusei's father and the Guild leader, with a somewhat sinister smirk on his face.

"We. Are. So. Dead." Ruby muttered.

"Wait..What?" Aki said, confused.

"We're not supposed to fight each other..." Yusei mumbled, shaking his head. "We just do it to get a better feel of battling an enemy."

"So... that means you guys are in trouble?"

Yusei bit his lip. "Deep."

Aki looked back at Hakase, who was chin on his hand, still smirking.

"So..." He said, chuckling. "That was not quite what I came here to see."

Everyone cringed.

"Who would be be so kind to tell me what exactly did I just witness?"

Yusei stood up, walking to the front of the group.

"Its our form of training, Sir." He said, looking straight at his father.

"Training?" His father muttered, sounding doubtful.

"It impoves our abilities to work as teams, sir." Yusei responded.

Hakase looked down at Yusei. "And which of you came up with this idea?"

"I did, Sir." Yusei muttered.

"Are you sure, Yusei? Or are you taking the blame for someone else?" Hakase said, frowning.

"No, Sir." He answered quickly.

"Then you'll be punished accordingly." Hakase said, sounding disappointed. "Meet me in my room, now. Yusei."

Aki looked at Yusei, shocked. His own father was going to punish him? Yusei walked towards a door she hadn't seen before, and entered it. He shut the door behind him. Hakase walked to the back of the room where the partition was, and walked through another door.

Jack, Rua, Kiryu and Crow came over to where the girls were, looking very worried.

"Man, this is not good..." Crow muttered. "Its our fault this happened..."

"What's going to happen to Yusei?" Aki said, concerned. Everyone looked at her, staying silent. "Tell me!"

Ruby sighed. "Aki...What we were doing was very risky, and someone could have gotten killed, at least, thats what most think. We did something illegal and not only did Yusei encourage it, he did nothing to stop it." Ruby looked down at the ground. "As the leader, something like that comes with severe consequences."

Aki's eyes grew wide. "So he...?"

"By taking the full blame, Yusei will get one of the most severe punishments possible." Jack said sadly. "He'll be lucky if he just gets demoted. Then again, he probably won't."

"Then what...?"

Kiryu stared at her. "Aki, do you wanna know how I got this?" He pointed to a tattoo marker on his face. "I got it from nearly killing someone."

"I have some too." Crow said, wiping something off his face. Aki gasped to see one marker under each eye, and asingle 'M' shaped one on his forhead. " I used to do a lot of things; stealing, fighting, you name it."

"You only get them if you break the serious rules." Carly said, shivering. "Its pretty much like wearing wearing a sign that says: 'I'm a criminal'."

Aki blinked. "That doesn't sound that serious..." she muttered.

Crow and Kiryu stared at her, shaking their heads. "It's much more serious than you think. Its not the only punishment you recieve." Kiryu said, shivering a little.

"What else is there?" Aki asked. Then she heard a scream. It was Yusei's.

"Damn. They're already starting..." Jack muttered.

"Trust me Aki... We can't tell you, and you don't wanna know..." Crow said, a grim look on his face.

"Are you finished, fourth division, or have you even started training?" said a familar voice. They all looked up to see Hakase.

"Uh... we'll get started right away, Sir." said Jack, motioning for the others to follow him. "Lets get to work, guys."

Aki followed behind them, then she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. She froze.

"I didn't say you could go, Izayoi." Hakase said. "We need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?" she muttered, feeling angry.

"You will talk to me, Aki. Or do you want to join Yusei?" He said, sounding cold.

Aki suddenly felt something inside her snap. She wasn't going to be bullied, especially by him.

"Oh, so thats it. You don't care about what other feel do you?" Aki cried, shaking uncontrollably. "You'd even go as far as punishing your own son!"

Hakase's eyes grew wide. "What was that?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Aki screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "I can see why Yusei doesn't like to be around you; You're a terrible father!"

Aki noticed Hakase's face turn into one of extreme anger. "How...dare you..."

"Have you ever tried to talk to your son, better yet, have you ever understood him?" Aki was completely out of control now, but she didn't care. "You think the scar on his back has healed yet?"

He seemed completely shocked. "Where did you...?"

Everyone else had stopped training; they were all staring at Aki, bewildered.

"Not only did you go as far as nearly killing your own son, you're going to punish him like some kind of criminal!" The ground began to to shake suddenly. Aki was losing control of her powers. "Yusei dosn't deserve what you're doing to him!"

Thorned vines were coming out of the ground, and Aki's Hair Clip fell out of her hair.

"So now...as the Black Rose Witch, I'm going to make you pay."

**Ruby: Whoa, That went from fun to complete scary cliffhanger...**

**Aki:Now what?**

**Ruby: It gets very crazy next chapter. Its from Yusei's POV, so he'll have to prevent you from killing his father.**

**Yusei: Not this again...**

**Ruby: Sorry, I said this story was gonna get a bit darker. This is the beginning of the dark side of Bonds between Dragons! Review request, please!**

**Aki: I guess while everyone else is still frozen in fear... Give Ruby Nice reviews. Flame her and you'll get Atlas punched to oblivion.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Growing Concern

**Chapter 13: A Growing Concern**

**Ruby:I'm so sorry eveyone! I meant to get this chapter up on Monday, but a certain someone took the computer away... ^.^;**

**Aki: It was your Dad, huh?**

**Ruby: Oh the irony, right? Yusei gets punished by his Dad, last chapter, and then my Dad does almost the same thing. It sucks!**

**Yusei: That and you were too busy playing Pokemon Black...**

**Ruby: Lies! I was not! *Hides DS* Anyway, On to chapter 13, what everyone's been waiting for for days! To make up for that, I will try to put up chapters 14 and 15 today, and 16 plus 17 tomorrow... Disclaimer please!**

**Jack: You're such a horrible liar. Ruby doesn't own 5ds, she only owns this story and her OC. Lancelot was an idea made by Turbo K1000, a regular reviewer.**

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. He opened his eyes to see a young woman with long, black hair, wrapping a bandage around the painful side of his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?" She asked, concerned.

"No... Its alright." He said, rubbing his head.

"You passed out when they were marking you." The lady said, looking a bit grim. "You were bleeding pretty bad..."

Yusei noticed the woman seemed a bit familiar. "Is your name Misty?"

The woman flinched. "Er...Yes. How did you know?"

"I saw you with Kiryu the other day..." Yusei smirked a bit.

Misty blinked. "You saw...?"

He nodded. "I won't bother you about it, besides Kiryu is a pretty good guy, though. You're lucky to know him."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Yusei sat up, though feeling the sharp pain on his face, he simply tried to ignore it. Then there was a knock on the door.

Misty went over to the door. When she opened it, Rua and Ruka came running in.

"Yusei!" the two cried. They both jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Rua, Ruka... whats wrong?" Yusei said, noticing the fear on their faces.

"I-its Aki!" Rua cried. "S-she's completely out of control!"

Yusei's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"Se was t-talking with your father about something... then she said s-something about the being the B-black Rose W-witch!" Ruka said, stumbling over her words painically. "Then the ground started shaking and... All these large vines started coming out of the ground..."

"And then she attacked your Dad!" Rua finished. "Aki won't listen to anyone now, and she's basically attacking anyone who comes close... We need your help Yusei! She might end up killing him!"

Yusei was shocked. She seemed fine earlier... how did this happen?

"Don't worry Ruka, Rua. I'll go and stop her. Maybe I can figure out why this all started..." Yusei could still feel pain coming from the side of his face.

"You shouldn't! You're still injured!" Misty said worriedly.

"Its alright." Yusei said, smiling."I'll be fine. Besides, I think I'm the only one who can help her now..."

Misty looked at him, then nodded.

"Could you watch them while I'm gone?" Yusei asked her.

"Of course." Misty said, smiling. "My younger brother can play with them a bit."

"Be careful Yusei!" Ruka cried. "Her powers are terrifying!"

"I know." Yusei said, making his way out the door. The pain was excruciating, but it didn't concern him. He was worried about Aki. If she over eerted her powers, she could die, or worse, his father could end up killing her. He was capable of doing that, Yusei knew that well.

As he was running down the hallway he noticed several guards running in the same direction.

"Shoot, I need to get there before they do, or Aki will..." He muttered, picking up the pace. Yusei turned a corner, to be met by two guards blocking his path.

"You can't go in there. Its not safe." One of them said.

"I need to go in! I can handle this!" Yusei yelled, only to have the guards stand firmly in their positions. He sighed. He took a few steps back. "Well, I guess I'll have to get around you... seeing as I can't go through you." He smirked. Yusei sprinted forward, and jumped. He flew over the guards heads, and landing on both of his feet without complication.

"Hey, Wait! Get back here!" The guards chased after him and he ran. Yusei was fast; He evaded them as he made it through the open door, to be greeted by a sight of pure horror.

Everything was basically covered in vines, including some of his friends. They were clearly struggling, but escape seemed impossible.

"Its about time you showed up Yusei!" Cried a struggling Crow.

"What happened?" Yusei said back, reaching for one of the swords on the ground.

"I have no idea. Just that all these vines started popping out of the ground and your Dad and girlfriend are fighting for some reason." Crow muttered.

Yusei took the sword and channeled some of his energy into it. He slashed the sword though the air, and it produced a large wave of light to that cut at the vines, releasing Crow and the others.

"Where are they now?" Yusei asked, helping Crow up.

"Well, they're over there..." Crow pointed toward some large trees covered in a mess of vines. "And from what I last saw, your Dad is in serious trouble Yus. You'd better go after them, quick."

Yusei nodded. "Keep an eye on the rest of them, will you?" He said, running in the direction of the trees. As he made it through, he heard sounds of someone shouting. He followed the direction of the sound, and thats when he saw Aki and his father.

He was covered in blood, though still standing. Holding his side, he was dodging Aki's mercilcess attacks. Yusei looked over at Aki, whose eyes seemed cold and emotionless. It made him flinch slightly; he had never, even in their first encounter, seen her like this.

Within a few minutes, She had his father restrained in a several vines. AKi walked foward, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Do you understand now?" Aki said in a cold voice.

His father looked up at her. "Do you think that doing this will solve anything?" He said softly. Aki responded by using one of the vines to hit his face.

"Do not question the Black Rose Witch." She said, an evil smile appearing on her lips. "You will die, there's no question about that. You will pay for the pain you've caused, Hakase." She montioned her hand foward, and many vines began coming out of the ground, each with sharp ends. Yusei didn't hesistate, he ran towards them. "Goodbye, Hakase." Aki said, smirking.

As the vines made their way towards his father, Yusei ran in front of him, crossing his arms in front of himself, and called forth a barrier. The barrier appeared betwween him and the vines, and they smashed into it. Yusei fell back a bit from the powerful impact. He sighed heavily, looking back towards his father. Surprise was written all over his face.

"Yusei..." He muttered, blinking.

"Why..." Yusei turned toward Aki, who's face was filled with anger. "Why did you protect him!"

Yusei looked at her. "Because he's my father."

"But he did such terrible things to you!" She cried.

"That doesn't matter to me."

He saw her eyes grow wide. "What?"

"It doesn't matter to me. He's still my father. He may be the worst guy in the world, but he's still my father." Yusei said, shaking his head. "Like what you did in the past doesn't matter to me. Dwelling on things like that doesn't help anyone, it only causes more pain. "

Aki looked at him in disbelief.

"Aki, I can't let you do this. I'm not just protecting my father, but you as well." Yusei said. "I didn't want anything to happen to you either."

She flinched a little. Then she took a step back. "I..." Aki said, loosing her footing. Yusei ran over to her, and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She had fainted.

"Aki...?" Yusei said, feeling panicked.

"Don't worry, she just overused her powers."

Yusei looked up at his father. It seemed that when Aki lost conciousness, the vines became immoble, unable to be contolled. His father was still clutching his side, which was clearly bleeding.

"You're..." Yusei was interrupted by his father putting up his hand.

"Don't worry about me. You should be more concerned about her." He pointed at Aki, who was lying in Yusei's arms. "She used up too much energy. You should take her back to the division room to rest..." He groaned in pain. "I underestimated her. That girl is terrifying."

Yusei sighed. He picked up Aki in a bridal style and carried her away. His Father followed behind him. As they made it out, they were greeted by a crowd of guards.

"Is she the one?" One of the Guards asked, pointing toward Aki. Yusei growled.

"Thats none of your business, you..."

"Yes, but there's no need to restrain her." His father said. "She simply...lost control of her powers, I'm afraid."

The guard looked at him, seeming doubtful. "I think it'd be more safe if we..."

"Are you questioning my authority?" His father said, eyes flashing a dangerous look. Yusei flinched at the fact that he could still do that in his condition.

The guard flinched as well. "N-no Sir..."

"Good, then you are all dismissed." the crowd of guards dispersed.

Yusei's father turned to him.

"You'd should probably head back now, Yusei." He said, smiling. "Besides, I should get this patched up, I've been having a very hard time healing it."

Yusei nodded. He held Aki close to him as he left. He didn't see the others, so he assumed that they had all gone back to the division room. When h made it to the room however, he was surprised to find it deserted, with the exception of Ruka.

"Yusei! are you okay?" the small green haired girl sadi, running over to him.

"Ruka, I thought you were supposed to be with Misty." Yusei said, taking Aki over to the couch. He laid her down gently.

"Yeah, but I was a bit worried, so I went to look for everyone else. When I didn't find them, I stayed here." She said, following him. "Besides, Rua was too busy playing with Tobi."

Yusei sighed. "Well, at least you went here instead of where I was."

Ruka looked at Aki. "How is she?"

"She used up too much energy." Yusei muttered, sitting in a nearby chair. "She probably won't be waking up for a while."

Ruka looked at him, then back at Aki."I can probably heal her a little with my powers, but not too much." Before Yusei could say anything, she chanted a spell under her breath, and her hands glowed. Ruka touched Aki's head, and she sent some of her energy into her. After a few minutes, Ruka fell backwards. Yusei got up and ran over to her, helping her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." She muttered. "Just a bit dizzy..."

"You should probably go rest, transferring energy like that can drain you of your own."

Ruka nodded. "Just tell me when she wakes up, okay?" She left the room.

Yusei sighed, and looked back at Aki. She was still sleeping, but she seemed to look a little better. He walked over and lifted her, and he sat down on the sofa, placin gher next tohim with her head on his lap.

"I should probably give her some of my energy; It might help her a bit." He muttered, placing his hand on her head. He chanted the same spell Ruka used, and his energy bagan to enter Aki's body. After giving her some of his energy, he felt himself getting a bit weak. Yusei took his hand off, and let it fall to his side.

'Aki, I hope that helps you...' He thought, drifting into unconciousness.

**Ruby: I'm tired. ;_; I think I'll take a nap before doing chapter 14...**

**Yusei: You need rest, you've been working all week.**

**Aki: I second that.**

**Ruby: Thanks, I'll try. Next chapter, Aki wakes up and finds herself with a sleeping Yusei... and she feels bad for what happened earlier! There's YuseixAkiness in the next chapter, so get ready... Aki, do the review request, I'm going to take a nap... *yawns***

**Aki: Ruby likes nice reviews, ideas, and is now taking questions. Flame her and you'll be Atlas punched to oblivion.**


	14. Chapter 14: Remorseful Thinking

**Chapter 14: Remorseful Thinking**

**Ruby: Gah, I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but the computer was taken away again.^^;**

**Yusei: Your Dad, right?**

**Ruby: Yes. *groans***

**Aki: Sucks to be you, huh?**

**Jack: Trust me, I'd never want to be you.**

**Ruby: T_T So cruel... On the next chapter now, I've got to keep myself from getting discouraged! Disclaimer please.**

**Yusei: *sighs* Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She only owns this story and her OC. Lancelot was an idea given by a fellow reviewer, Turbo K1000.**

**Aki's POV**

Aki opened her eyes. She looked up to see the white marble ceiling, the one in the main division room. How had she gotten here? Then she remember the fight she had with Hakase. Aki had used her powers to make him suffer, the way she thought Yusei would be suffering. But when she was about to kill him, Yusei defended him.

'Why...' She thought, feeling mixed emotions filling inside of her. 'Why, after all he's done to Yusei... does he still defend him?' Aki looked up to see a sleeping Yusei. He seemed almost peaceful, as if nothing had happened. She sat up a little, and noticed the bandage covering his right eye. She placed her hand on it, stroking it gently.

"Yusei..." Aki muttered. "Who exactly are you?"

She got up and sat on the other side of the sofa. Yusei suddenly tipped over, his head falling next to her. She flinched a little, waiting for him to wake up, but to her surprise, he didn't. He just laid there sleeping, undisturbed.

'Now this is akward...' thought Aki, staring at the sleeping Yusei. She noticed a cup of water on a nearby table. Aki smiled a little. 'Maybe...' She walked over and grabbed the cup. The water was ice cold. Perfect. Aki walked back to the sofa with the cup of water in her hand, and poured it on the sleeping Yusei.

"Mmph...GAAHHH!" Yusei sputtered as the water hit him. He sprang up, looking very wet and surprised. He stared at Aki. "What was that for?"

"No reason." Aki smiled alittle, satistified with her result. Yusei glared at her, a little annoyed.

"You sound just like Ruby..." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Aki smirked. She turned around, feeling accomplished. That was short lived as Yusei came from behind and tackled her.

"What are you doing?" cried Aki, struggling under his weight.

"Getting my revenge." She noticed him smirk as he lifted her up over his shoulder. Hetook her over to the sink. She began kicking him furiously.

"NOOO! Anything but that!" She cried, struggling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said, turning on the cold water. "What'd you say?" Yusei proceeded to throw the water on her.

It felt really cold. "No, stop!" Aki cried, struggling.

"Can't hear you..." Yusei said, tauntingly as her threw more water on her.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" She cried, feeling defeated.

Aki saw him smirk, then turn the water off. "Now you know how I felt." He said, letting her go.

Aki looked at herself. She was soaking wet, basically everywhere. She glared at Yusei angerily.

"You jerk!" Aki cried. "That was completely unecessary!"

"Oh, it was necessary, trust me." He smirked. Yusei picked up a towel and threw it at her."Here."

Aki proceeded to dry herself off. She looked at Yusei.

"Are you angry at me?" She said, drying her hair.

Yusei blinked. "For what?"

"For... hurting your father." Aki said, looking down at the floor.

There was period of silence, then she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Aki felt a gentle hand lift up her chin, now looking into Yusei's eyes.

"No, I'm not angry at you." He said, smiling.

"B-but... I almost killed him!" she said, trembling. "And... I..." Tears were forming from her eyes. "Was enjoying it. I enjoyed hurting him. I wanted him to suffer."

"But you didn't kill him, Aki."

"I would have if you hadn't been there!" She cried, turning away from him. "I'm just a monster... a witch..."

"No, you're not, Aki..."

"Of course I am! You saw what I did, what I'm capable of!" Aki sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "I've killed people, Yusei!"

She heard him flinch. "Aki..."

"I don't deserve to be loved, Yusei. I'm nothing but a monster." She said, feeling her heart break. "Nobody can love a monster..."

Yusei was silent. She couldn't see him or what he was doing, but she heard his footsteps coming toward her again. Aki felt his arms wrap around her, bringing her closer to him.

"You're not a monster." He stroked her hair gently, still holding her in a tight embrace.

"But I..."

"You're just someone who wants to be accepted, loved for who they are." Yusei continued. "I want to help you, Aki. I don't want you to suffer because of what you did in the past. It doesn't matter to me."

Aki gasped. "Yusei..."

"I'm always here for you Aki. No matter what." He said, still stroking her hair. "Whenever you need me."

Aki shivered. The thought that he cared so much shocked her. Yusei was such a caring person, but why, why of all people, could she trust him? There was just this strange aura around him that made her feel safe. Maybe even loved. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He couldn't love her, could he?

"You're... too nice, Yusei." She said, looking down again. "I might end up hurting you, don't you realize that?"

She heard him chuckle. Aki felt herself being turned around, so she was facing Yusei.

"You can control your powers. You just need a little help." He smiled.

She blinked. "Yusei... you care that much?"

"I can't help but like you, Aki." He laughed a little. "You're so dense."

Aki suddenly felt angry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yusei smirked. "Oh, nothing. You just don't realize how much everyone cares about you."

Her face began to redden. "And you?"

"Me..." His smirk became wider. "You probably mean the most to me, Aki."

Aki face bacame redder. "Liar." she muttered.

"Its the truth."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

Yusei pouted. "I'm not a liar, I really do care!"

Aki smiled. "You really mean it?"

Yusei smiled back. "Yes."

Aki noticed how close their faces were. They were close enough to... She shook her head.

'No. That will never happen.' she thought.

Aki noticed Yusei staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked back, smirking. "I could probably guess."

She flinched. "No, its not what you think..."

"Funny, you said that yesterday when you were spying on me..." He held his chin in his hand, still smirking. "Could it have something to do with that?"

"No, absolutely not!" Aki said, her face growing hot. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Your powers are impressive, but your basic fighting skills suck." Yusei said, brushing it off. "I barely felt that."

"Is that so?" Aki huffed. When she went to punch him again, he caught it.

"You've got to do better than that." he taunted.

"Well, you forgot one thing." It was Aki's turn to smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've still got my other hand." Aki, in one swift move, gave him a hard punch in the face with her free hand. Yusei cried out in surprise.

"OW!" Yusei clutched his face in pain. "God, that hurts.."

"My fighting skills suck, huh?" Aki taunted. "What do you call that then?"

"Not...fair..." Yusei muttered, rubbing the side of his face. "My other eye was covered..."

"Suure..." Aki rolled her eyes.

"But that was a good punch." He smiled painfully. "I've really got to stop underestimating you."

"Took you long enough." Aki muttered. She looked at the bandaged side of his face. "Does it still hurt?"

Yusei blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Where they..." Aki bit her lip. "Marked you."

He flinched. "Who told you about that?"

"Crow and Kiryu showed me their marks."

"Really..." He said, looking a bit grim. "Yeah, I guess it still hurts, though..."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

Yusei paused for a moment. He then reached for the bandages and began to remove them. Once they were off, Aki gasped.

The mark was a yellow color, and it went down the left side of his face, right beneath his eye. There was some dark red areas around the mark; probably blood.

"That's terrible..." Aki muttered, covering her mouth.

"Its pretty painful." Yusei said, throwing away the removed bandages. "They literally burned this into the the side of my face."

Aki put her hand up to the mark. Yusei, as if on instinct, pushed her hand so it was touching his face. Aki gasped a little. The skin was rough around where the mark was, as the skin tried to heal itself.

"I'm...sorry." Aki said.

"For what? I did this to myself, its not your fault."

"Not that, just...for harming your father." Aki said. "Is he angry at me?"

Yusei gave her an annoyed look. "Do you think I would be talking to you if he was angry at you?"

Aki shuddered. "I guess not..."

"Well, thats your answer." Yusei said, shaking his head.

"Is he going to be okay, though?" She asked.

"Yeah, he may be old, but he'll live. I was surprised you actually were able to do that much damage to him, though."

"You make it sound like a good thing..." Aki muttered, feeling a bit hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that..." Yusei said.

"Then what did you mean, Yusei?" Aki responded angrily.

"That..." Yusei seemed to think about it for a moment. "You have lot of potential."

Aki blushed. "Really?"

"Really."

Aki smiled. "You're too sweet, Yusei."

"I try." He laughed.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that..." Yusei said, heading over to it. As soon as he opened it, a blue haired young man stumbled through the door. He had some sort of package in his hands.

"Oops... Sorry, Yusei! I was in a bit of a hurry..." He said, regaining his balance. "I was supposed to give this to an Izayoi Aki..." He held up the package.

"Oh, of course, Bruno. She's right over there." Yusei pointed over at Aki.

"Oh, hi!" said the blue haired man sheepishly. "I'm Bruno, nice to meet you, Aki."

"Um... nice to meet you too." She said, giggling at how shy he was.

"Oh, this is for you. Leader Hakase asked me to make it for you..." Bruno handed her the package. "I hope it came out alright for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work!" He ran out the door, Yusei closing it behing him.

Aki looked at the package. "What is this?"

"Open it." Yusei smiled.

She pulled away the paper around the package. When she opened up the box, Aki gasped.

A black and burgandy staff sat inside, and on the tip was a carefully crafted rose. She lifted it up, and to her surprise it was very light.

"Wow..." Aki marveled.

"That's your new weapon." Yusei said, breaking her out of her trance. "Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful, Yusei."

"Make sure you thank Bruno for that. He's really good at what he does." Yusei smiled. "After all, he is a master blacksmith."

Aki smiled as she looked at the staff. "I'll be sure to do that."

**Ruby: Tired... x.x Sorry, I guess this was a bit of a filler chapter...**

**Aki: It was a bit interesting though.**

**Yusei: I second that.**

**Ruby: Thanks, that makes me feel much better. Next chapter, Aki goes on her first mission with the team! Will she be able to handle it? Find out! Plus...we finally meet Lancelot!**

**Carly: Finally. :/**

**Ruby: Sorry it took me so long xD Review Request please.**

**Carly: I'll do it I guess. Ruby likes nice reviews, ideas and is now taking questions. Flame her and you'll be Atlas punched to oblivion.**


	15. Chapter 15: An Interesting Mission

**Chapter 15: An Interesting Mission**

**Ruby: Sorry that this chapter is soo late guys. My Dad took the computer away again. =/**

**Crow: Jeez, why does he keep doing that?**

**Ruby: Apparently its always has something to do with my room being messy. DX**

**Aki: Why don't you just keep it clean so he doesn't take it away, then?**

**Jack: Now tht's something I can agree with.**

**Ruby: T_T I have so much stuff to do! It takes too long! Gah, disclaimer please, I've got to get to work! These chapters don't write themselves!**

**Yusei: Uh... sure. Ruby doesn't own 5ds. She does own her character and this story, and several dragons that will be revealed in later chapters. Lancelot is an idea made by K1000, a reviewer.**

**Ruby: OMG I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! :D AWSOMESAUCE**

**Yusei's POV**

Later that day, Yusei ws alone in the main room, reading a book.. He couldn't concentrate on it though,; he had several thing on his mind. He closed the book and placed it on the table in front of him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Aki.

Yusei chuckled remembering Aki's smile. It was probably...no, the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Seeing her happy made him feel... what was the phrase? Warm inside. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. Yusei groaned.

"Another Mission... Just what I need..."

He walked over to a nearby machine, and pulled out a paper listing the mission objectives, who was assigned it, and the location. Strangely enough, there was little information.

"Yus! We've got a mission?"

He looked back to see Crow, Jack and Kiryu.

"What is it this time?" Jack muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Well..."

"OOOh! We have a new mission?"

Rua and Ruka came running in, seeming excited. They were followed by Ruby dragging in Aki by the arm, who seemed a bit reluctant. Carly followed behind along with Sherry.

"So what the mission, Yusei?" Asked Ruby, letting go of Aki's hand, much to her relief.

Yusei read the Mission aloud:

_I have chosen only six of you to complete this mission. Those not list must not, under any circumstances go on this mission, as it is a risk to their safety. I understand that all of you are very powerful, but I could only chose those who are strong enough to complete this mission. The six listed must go to the tomb of the crimon Dragon, a powerful Deity that will only accept those with strong hearts. You must bring back the six marks of the Crimson dragon to complete this mission. You must not fail._

_-Guild Leader Hakase_

"Special invitation only, huh?" Kiryu muttered.

"But why only six?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Shut up! I want to be sure I'm on that list." Jack growled, sounding impatient.

Yusei rolled his eyes as he read the first name. "Fudo Yusei..."

"That one was obivious..." Rua said, to which he recieved an elbow in the ribs from Ruka.

"Jack Atlas..."

Jack smirked. "Of course."

"Crow Hogan..."

"Yes!" Crow cheered.

"Rua..."

Rua's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Ruka..."

Ruka gasped. "Me too?"

"And..." Yusei paused at the last name.

'No way...' He thought, feeling surprised. 'How is she on the list?'

"What is it Yusei? Who's the sixth?" Asked Crow.

"...Izayoi Aki."

Aki's head shot up. "M-me?"

Yusei bit his lip. "Yes."

She seemed nervous. "W-why me? I've never been on a mission before..."

"I know..." Yusei said, still looking at the paper. "Unfortunately, what's written here is set in stone. You have to paticipate in this mission."

"on't worry, Aki! You'll be with the best of the best..." Crow laughed. "I be sure to protect-" Ruby interrupted by stepping on Crow's foot. "OW!"

"You're taken, remember?" She said, glaring.

"Oh... that's right... I forgot." Crow chuckled nervously.

"Is that so..." Ruby growled. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and began dragging him away. "I'll have to make sure you won't forget it!"

"NOOOOO! HELP!" Was the last thing heard from Crow as she dragged him off to the next room.

"Why am I not surpised..." Kiryu muttered.

"They make a pretty good match..." Carly said, to which everyone gave her a funny look.

"A match made in hell, you mean." Jack snorted.

Yusei looked back at Aki, who was trembling. She seemed extremely nervous, and given the situation Yusei didn't blame her; getting your first mission was always nerve-wracking.

After everyone, except Aki, who was sitting on the sofa, left, Yusei went to sit next to her.

"Nervous, huh?"

Aki looked up at him. "It shows?"

Yusei smirked. "You'd have to be a blind idiot not to see how nervous you are."

"But...why me?" Aki asked, putting her head down again. "I'm not ready for this at all..."

"Yusei sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you'll do fine."

He heard her gasp. "No... I can't... I'll might screw up..."

"Nobody's perfect."

"But... I can't control my powers!"

"Not everyone here can either."

"I don't have enough training!"

"That doesn't matter."

"But I might hurt someone!"

"That won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

Yusei paused. How could he be sure?

"I'll help you."

"You can't help me." She muttered. "I'm different from you... I..."

Yusei became annoyed. He grabbed Aki's face with his hand, and pulled it toward his own.

"Stop being so difficult!" Yusei said, squeezing her face.

"But..."

"Being negative won't help you, trust me." Yusei said assuringly.

"But I..."

"No buts." Yusei said, letting go of her.

Aki pouted. "Why are you so determined to help me?"

"Because I know how you feel."

Aki blinked. "I don't believe you."

Yusei put his palm to his face. 'Dear God, why is she so damn difficult?'

"Why do you always have to be so annoying!" Yusei growled, grabbing her shoulders. "Why can't you trust me, just this once?"

"I'm sorry... I just... have trouble trusting anyone..." She put her head down, ashamed. Tears began falling down her face.

Yusei slapped himself mentally. 'Good job, Fudo. You just made a girl cry. Hope you're happy with yourself.'

"It's okay... I didn't mean..." Yusei said, trying to comfort her, which wasn't working.

Aki broke into a sob.

'Damnit Fudo. You've really screwed things up.' Yusei thought, feeling the weight of guilt. It felt good to see her happy, but damn, it hurt to see her cry.

Yusei put his arms aron her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" Aki managed to to say through her tears.

"I din't mean to hurt you like that. It's just..." Yusei sighed. "I want to help you, Aki."

"W-why?"

Yusei smiled. "Because I don't want you to feel alone."

Aki looked up at him with her tear streaked eyes. "You really want to help me? Some one like me?"

"I've told you, Aki; It doesn't matter to me what you are, I'm here for you."

She flinched a bit, seeming to letting it all sink in. "Yusei..."

Yusei smiled. "There's no need to..."

Without warning, Yusei was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his.

They were Aki's.

**Aki: o.0**

**Yusei: 0.0**

**Ruby: Hehehe! Weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Jack: You even caught me surprise...almost.**

**Ruby: I know I said they were starting the mission in this chapter, but then it'd be way too long and its getting late. I have to babysit tomorrow, so I have to go to bed. (Plus I want to do the mission from Aki's POV) Next chapter, we see the kiss from Aki's POV, and the mission starts!(Along with more faithshipping, YAY!) Someone do the review request please!**

**Crow: Since Yusei an Aki are still in shock, I guess I'll do it. Ruby likes nice reviews, ideas, and is taking questions. Flamers will be Atlas punched to oblivion.**

**Ruby: Oh and thanks for the 100 reviews! That's really what kept me going! ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16: The Chosen Six

**Chapter 16: The Chosen Six**

**Ruby: Thank God.**

**Yusei: What?**

**Ruby: The site finally let me post chapters again. It took three days just to get Chapter 15 up.**

**Jack: Like anyone actually cares...**

**Ruby: Shut up, Jack. At least I wasn't the one who suffered the humiliating loss at the hands of Yusei in the final episode.**

**Jack: ... *glares***

**Aki: Ooh, she got you pretty good, Jack.**

**Ruby: I love him, but the guy gets on my nerves. On to the next chapter! This will be pretty long. xD**

**Aki: I'm still a bit surprised about that kiss... Ruby doesn't own 5ds, she does own her OC, this story and characters/dragons she will be creating for future chapters. Lancelot is an idea created by K1000, a reviewer.**

**Aki's POV**

'Oh, GOD. What did I just do?' Aki thought.

Her lips were suddenly pressing against Yusei's, and yet she didn't know why. Aki wasn't sure why she kissed him, maybe it was love? No...

She broke out of the kiss, her face a bright red.

"Aki...?" Yusei said, sounding bewildered.

"I... I'm so sorry!" Aki cried in embarassment, and then she ran away. She shut herself in the girl's room, and put her face in her pillow and cried.

'Why did I do that? He must hate me...'

"What's wrong?"

Aki lifted her head from her pillow to see Ruby, who apparently had been lying down on the bed next to hers.

""I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

"I wasn't sleeping, just thinking." Ruby smiled. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh..." Aki said, not sure if she should tell her.

"Don't worry, if you want me to keep it a secret, I'm okay with that."

"I..." Aki bit her lip. "Kissed Yusei..."

Ruby's eyes became wide as saucers. "Really? Whats so bad about that?"

"I kissed him... without thinking! He's probably mad at me..." Aki began to cry again.

"Don't be ridiculous. Yusei hardly gets mad at anybody."

"But..."

"Yusei's a great guy. I'm sure he loved that kiss more than you did." Ruby giggled.

Aki blushed. "How do you know?"

"Well... did he push you away when he kissed you?"

Aki thought about it for a moment. "No..."

"Well, there's your answer. He clearly likes you.."

Aki then felt even more embarassed. " And I ran away from him for nothing..."

"You did WHAT?"Ruby cried, her eyes getting wide again. "Oh, no. You are going back out there and talking to him, now!" She grrabbed Aki's hand and pulled her off the bed and dragged her towards the door.

"Wait! I can't face him now!" Aki cried, struggling.

"Oh yes you are." Ruby said, pushing her outside. "And don't come back until you've talked to him."

"But... I have to get ready for the mission though!"

"You have enough time." Ruby said, shutting the door.

Aki groaned. 'Now what?' She had to go see Yusei, or else she couldn't go back in. But if she did, she couldn't face him. But she had to...

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei stood on the balcony, staring at darkening sky. He placed his finger on his lips, remembering Aki's kiss. Why did she kiss him? Was she trying to tell him something, maybe? But then why did she run away? Did something bother her? Yusei's head was filling so many questions he had no answers to, and the only way for them to be so is asking Aki herself. But he didn't want to bother her about it... he'd just wait until she was ready to talk...

Yusei sighed as he left the balcony, and sat on the couch. He heard a pair of footsteps coming for behind him. He turned to see Aki, still the same shade of red before she had left.

'Well that was quick...' Yusei thought, feeling a bit surprised.

"Um... is okay if I sit next to you?" Aki said, still blushing.

"Uh... sure." He replied. She sat down in the spot next to him, putting her head down.

"Y-yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I..." she stuttered.

"Is it about the kiss?" Yusei asked. He could read her like a book.

Aki's head shot up. "Y-yes..."

"Well... I didn't mind." Yusei said.

"R-really...?"

Yusei smirked. "I kinda liked it actually. Makes me wish I had them more often."

Aki puffed out her cheeks. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Yusei said still smirking. It was true though, He really did enjoy that kiss. "Can I have another?"

"What?"

"I'd really like another one..." Yusei said, bringing his face closer to hers. Aki suddenly scootched over to the edge of the sofa, suddenly realizing she was quickly running out of room.

"W-wait a minute...!" Aki cried.

Yusei wasn't listening. He pressed his lips against hers, despite her protesting. Then she suddenly relaxed, returning the kiss. Yusei soon broke the kiss, feeling satisfied.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Yusei smirked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I hate you..." Aki mumbled, her face a burning red.

"And yet you love me. Funny how life works." Yusei chuckled.

They both sat there, his cobalt eyes looking into her chocolate ones. Yusei couldn't help but smile,; She was beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Ungh. Get a room, will you?"

They both turned to see Jack glaring at them.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Jack." Yusei groaned.

"You're welcome." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready instead of trying to make out with each other?"

"True..." Yusei said reluctantly. "But we've still got time."

"Not really, they're already suiting up our dragons... which means we'll be heading out early." Jack said. "I'd advise you get yourselves ready now, the great Jack Atlas refuses to be late." He turned around and left.

Yusei put his palm to his face. 'He's so full of himself...' He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Yusei, what exactly did he mean when he said our dragons were being suited up?" Aki asked him, sounding curious.

"Well, when it comes to this kind of mission... The tough scales on a dragon won't be enough." Yusei sighed.

Akiput her head down. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions..."

"No, its okay!" Yusei said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just a bit tired of the constant training and missions... its wearing me out..."

"Oh..." Aki blushed alittle. "Well... where am I supposed to get ready?"

"Ruby and the girls should be able to help you with that..." Yusei said, smiling. "Your Armor should have arrived by now..."

"Okay..." Aki nodded. She stood up, still looking at him. "And Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

Aki smiled. "You're a good kisser."

Yusei blushed. "Really? Funny, same could be said for you."

Aki nodded again, then turned around and left. Yusei, now alone, let out a big sigh.

"We should get ready, shouldn't we?" Yusei said, getting up and heading towards his room.

~A little bit later~ (Yeah, I'm too lazy to write out them getting dressed xD)

As soon as he was ready, Yusei went out to see if Stardust was already finished. He wore silver white armor, with two gem-like chestplates. He had a silver clawed gauntlet on each arm, and silver boots with gems similar to those on his sword, which was acutally a lot larger than an average human being, was strapped to his back inside a sheath.

Yusei arrived outside, and then saw an annoyed Rose, growling at the men putting armor on her. Stardust was watching the whole thing.

'This is so humiliating...' She said, baring her teeth.

'Better get used to it.'

'Shut up Starry!'

'Don't call me that!'

'I told you I'd call you whatever I want!'

Yusei shook his head, smirking. 'This could take a while...'

He was soon joined by Crow, who was wearing black armor with feather-like shoulderpltaes and had a quiver with many arrows strapped to his back. He held a black bow that had small pair of wings on it.

Later came Jack, wearing red and black armor, with black clawed gauntlets. He had twin swords strapped to his back inside their sheaths.

Rua and Ruka came in together. Rua was wearing Golden armor, with small white insectlike wings on his boots and gauntlets. He hwas holding a golden staff with similar wings. Ruka had turquoise and pink armor, which had fairylike wings similar to her dragons on her boots and shoulder plates. Her staff also like her brothers, was pink with turquoise wings. She had a small pink and turquoise tiara on her head.

"Whats taking your girlfriend so long?" Jack groaned impatiently.

"Cut her some slack, this is her first time." Crow said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care! We should be gone by now!" Jack growled.

"S-sorry I'm late!"

They turned to see Aki, who was wearing burgandy armor, in the same design as her dragon's. Her boots had petal like wings on them, and there was a rose-like tiara on her head. Her rose staff was strapped to her back.

The three men's jaws dropped, and their cheeks became a burning red. Obivously because of how the armor showed her curves VERY well.

"Um... is something wrong?" Aki asked, sounding embarassed.

"No... Not at all!" Crow said nervously.

Jack stayed silent, turning his back towards her.

"You... um... look great, Aki." Yusei said, still blushing.

"Thanks, Yusei."

They heard Rose give out an annoyed growl.

'Jealous?' Stardust taunted.

'Don't be ridiculous...! I'd never be jealous of a human.'

'Right...' Stardust said sarcastically.

They were joined by the other dragons, each wearing armor similar to their masters. Each of them began mounting their dragons. Yusei made sure that Aki mounted Rose sucessfully, because he didn't need a repeat of last time. He recieved a growl of anger from Rose.

'Don't touch me human.' She said, baring her teeth. 'I don't fully trust you yet.'

Yusei flinched, then backed away. "Whatever you say..."

He went and got on Stardust's back. Stardust let out a sigh.

"What?"

'That Rose, she's such a hot-head.' He muttered. 'Its a shame though, she's very beautiful.'

Yusei snickered. "Do you like her?"

'N-no, not at all... just saying...' Stardust said, taken by surprise.

"Its okay, I know how you feel." Yusei said, patting Stardust's head.

"Hey Yus! What's the hold up?" He heard Crow yell.

"Right... You guys ready?"

They all nodded. Yusei signaled Stardust and they took flight, with the others not too far behind. He checked to to see Aki and Rose apparently doing pretty well so far; he'd have to keep an eye on them.

'This should be interesting.' Yusei thought, as they flew through the night sky.

**Ruby: Yugioh 5ds is over in Japan. *sobs***

**Yusei: It was a pretty good run though.**

**Aki: I'll say.**

**Ruby: Ah well. Won't stop me from finishing this story. Next Chapter, the team arrives at the tomb of the Crimson dragon. What dangers await them? Until next chapter! Onward!**

**Yusei: Ruby likes nice reviews, ideas, and is also taking questions. Flame her and you'll be Atlas punched to oblivion.**


End file.
